My Akatsuki Kittens
by Tobi's-One-And-Only
Summary: When two teenage girls end up buying strange kittens from the local pet store, they had no idea their kittens would turn out to be the Akatsuki! What will happen once they are turned back? Read and find out! Rated T for Hidan's big mouth.
1. Strange Kittens

**MUAHAHAHA! LE WILD FANFICTION APPEARS! YaYa It's been a while since I made anything….but ya….and stories like this have been written again and again…but 'I've always liked the idea of our favorite group of evil peoples turning into adorable kittens! :3 So this is my first attempt at this….(so beware…it could suck) and….if it does….TOO FREAKING BAD. DEAL WITH IT! *cough* yea…so hopefully enjoy…? Oh and please review and tell me if I should continue…**

**I don't own anything…..except the OC's (Who are totally not real people _ *cough* lies *cough* )  
**

The Rain poured down as Katie and Ari sat alone in the house. It had been raining all week, and it was starting to get boring. Except the night the power went out….that was pretty awesome….until Katie's IPod died and she complained because there was no way to recharge it. Anyway….Katie's mom had left to go to Hawaii to visit her uncle, and she was planning on staying for the next month and a half. Her Dad was at work in a different state, leaving the two best friends home alone.

Ari looked out the window and noticed the rain was starting to stop. "FINALLY! I thought it would keep raining all day!"

Katie looked up from her IPod. "You mean….the rain has stopped?"

Ari nodded her head. "Yep! Isn't it a nice change from yesterday?"

"Yes! Think of all the things we could do….Annoy people outside, buy things, go somewhere! That sorta stuff." Ari didn't waste any time thinking. "Go somewhere." Was her reply. Katie nodded her head…."We could go to Walmart…or Fred Meyers…or the pet store…" "But that requires walking… a lot of walking…." Katie set her IPod down (which she had named Jeffery for some odd reason) "But….not as much walking as it did when we walked to the pet store from your house….then died when we got back…plus that was a lot of uphill walking. AANNND the pet store has cute things…like ferrets or kittens!"

Ferrets and kittens must have changed Ari's mind because in less than a few minutes they were outside. Katie had grabbed her wallet and an umbrella before they had left, just in case. And of course there was a lot of walking…but it was worth it. The pet store had just gotten a bunch of new…somewhat odd kittens.

__**Akatsuki POV**__

"So tell me again. Why the FUCK do we have to act cute?!" Hissed Hidan as he glared at Pein.

"So we can get out of this place and figure out how to get back to normal."

"I wouldn't be surprised if no one bought us….$15.00 for a cat? Such a horrible waste of money…." Sighed Kakuzu as he lay down in the small black cage they were forced to live in for the past few days.

Not to mention the horrible food they were given to eat…no one even bothered to eat more than a few bites. To sum it all up…they were hungry, sick of being in a cage, and so far have had no luck in getting out. People where sorta not wanting to buy kittens with stitches, or kittens with one eye, or kittens of odd colors.

Deidara glared at Tobi who was now trying to catch his tail….for the fifth time today.

"How many times do I have to tell you, un?! Stop. It." Hissed Deidara as he smacked Tobi on the head.

"Owww…I'm just bored, senpai…" Said Tobi as he sat up and looked at Deidara.

Deidara rolled his eyes "Well go find someone else to annoy!"

Tobi frowned and walked to the front of the cage. He looked out at the rest of the store, soon spotting two girls heading their way. "Hey! Look! Someone is coming!" He said excitedly. Pein looked up. "Now everyone do as I told you earlier." Hidan laid down and closed his eyes. "I already told you…there is no way in hell I'm doing that again."

Suddenly Hidan felt someone grab him and pick him up. He hissed "Hey! What The fuc-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, for he now was being hugged…and he didn't mind the view at all. Smiling a bit, he laid his head on Ari's chest and begun to purr. **(haha pervy kitty :3)** He was awoken from his creepy Hidan thoughts when he heard the girl say: "Awhhh look how cute he is!" Hidan hissed again and looked up at her. "I am NOT cute!" **(He said a bunch more things…but I really don't feel like putting that much swearing in one sentence) **

To Ari and Katie…all they heard was a bunch of angry meows.

**_Katie and Ari POV_**

Ari set the angry kitten back down. "Not only does he look like Hidan….he sorta acts like him too."

They both looked at the rest of the kittens. "Ya know...looking at them, I now realize that they ALL look like members of the Akatsuki…." Katie said as she ignored the stares she got from the kittens. Ari turned to her. "How much money do you have?" Katie looked in her wallet and at the money she had received for her birthday. "At least $200 why?" "Can we buy them?" Asked Ari as she picked up the blonde kitty. Smiling, Katie answered, "Yes!"

And just like magic a store worker dude walked by and asked, "You guys need anything?"

"We would like to buy ALL of your kittens." Ari said with a very serious face. The worker dude looked at her oddly. "All…of them?" Katie and Ari both nodded their heads. "Every kitten in that cage." Katie told him. The store worker dude sighed and picked up several kittens and walked to the front of the store, muttering something about crazy cat ladies. Katie and Ari followed, holding the rest. He put the kittens into several pet carriers.

"That will be….$150.00" He said as he looked over at Kakuzu kitty who almost fainted from the price.

Katie handed him the money, and soon they were off on the magical journey home. After arriving, they went straight to Katie's room and set the pet carriers down on the bottom bunk of the bed.

Sitting next to them, Ari opened up the small carriers and let the kittens walk around in the room. They watched as the kittens explored their new surroundings. "For now, let's get the kittens something to eat." Said Ari as she stood up. Katie turned to the kittens. "Alright kitties we will be right back with food. Do not make any messes!" And with that, they left to go find food.

_**Akatsuki POV_**

The Akatsuki looked around the room.

"How do they know about the Akatsuki?" Begun Kisame as he walked over to Pein. "We are in a different dimension…right?"

Pein nodded his head. "We are...I don't know how they know."

Tobi climbed up onto the top bunk and saw the row of six plushies against the wall. He walked over to them, purposely knocking over the Kakashi one. He then saw the Deidara plushie. "Hey Deidara! I found you!" He pushed the plushie off the bed, almost hitting Deidara. Startled by almost being squished by something, Deidara yelled. "Tobi! Watch where you throw things, baka!" He frowned then turned to the thing that fell. His eyes widened when he realized….it was him. He then climbed up to the top bunk to see what else was up there. The first few things he saw was, plushie versions of, Itachi, Kakuzu, a fallen over Kakashi, Tobi and Gaara. Beside them on the wall was some drawings of the Akatsuki and above the plushies were three Akatsuki clouds hanging on the wall. Frowning in confusion, he called for Pein to come up onto the bed.

Pein climbed up and looked at everything Deidara and Tobi had found, but before he could figure out what was going on, the bedroom door opened and the girls entered the room with several dishes of food. And gladly for them it wasn't cat food. They all ran over to it…they hadn't eaten much in a few days so obviously they were hungry.

**_Katie and Ari POV_**

Katie picked up her Deidara plushie and set him back onto the top bunk of the bed. Sighing, she looked over at Ari. "What should we name our cute kitties?" Ari looked down at them. "I have an idea…" Soon the kittens finished their food, and Ari and Katie sat by them. "Okay kittens! Come here to receive your name!" Announced Ari…and surprisingly the kittens listened. They sat in front of the girls in a straight line. Ignoring their oddness Ari picked up several kittens. She held up a sorta large blue one and said, "You shall be named Kisame!" then she pointed at a completely black kitten with red eyes and said, "And you….will be Itachi…"

The kittens stared at her as if she just killed 30 people. Still ignoring their stares, she put the blue kitten down and lifted up the small blonde one. "I DECLARE YOU DEIDARA!" She said as she held him up…it was kinda like the scene from Lion King….but yeah...it was epic.

**Okay….I will try to make further chapters longer….anyhow…The beginning wasn't the best….but at least I tried….right? And since I JUST BARELY POSTED THIS…it is not abandoned or over….I will be posting more chapters soon….if you like it please review it and tell me so. **


	2. Surprise!

**Hello my Bitc- Um….friends…._ Hehe ignore that….anywaaaaaay chapter two of my story :3 I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. (and yes I did just say y'all) Oh and sorry about my last story 'why, senpai..?' being deleted…it was an accident and will probably be re uploaded soon. ANYWAY ON WITH ZE CHAPTER (/0oO)/ still don't anything…._**

"Oh! I see what you're doing! My turn!" Said Katie as she picked up the silvery kitten and somewhat large brownish colored one. "Hidan." Begun Katie as she held up the silver one. "And…Kakuzu!" She set them down before Hidan kitten clawed her hand off. "You're such a meany!" She said while glaring at the silver cat. She looked away then at the orange kitten with black marks on his face, and a purplish blue kitten. "Oh, and I'm guessing that would be Pein and Konan?"

Ari nodded her head. "And that one is Zetsu" She said pointing at the half black and half white cat.

Katie smiled and she picked up the black kitten with an orange face. "So this one must be Tobi!" She gently hugged the kitten. "You're my favorite!" The little kitten meowed, "Awh~ you're so cute!" Katie said as she looked at him.

Suddenly thunder boomed off in the distance, and you could hear the soft sound of rain hitting the roof. "Of course. It begins to rain again." Sighed Ari as she stood up. "Come on…let's take the kittens upstairs." She said while picking up Deidara and a few other kittens. Katie nodded her head and grabbed the rest of them. On the way upstairs the lights started to flicker. "Nonono…Not this again…" Began Katie, "I haven't even charged my IPod yet!" She sighed as they got upstairs and walked into the living room. As soon as they sat down, the lights went out.

Katie groaned and laid down. "You can't be serious!" Ari stood up. "I'll be right back." She then left in search of a lantern or a flashlight. The Tobi kitten walked across Katie over to her face, and meowed at her. Katie giggled and picked him up. "You must be a thirsty kitty, huh?" She stood up while holding him, then yelled. "ARI! IMMA GONNA GET THE KITTENS WATER! OKAAAAAY?" Ari walked back into the room and shined a flashlight on her. "OKAY THAT IS FINE." Laughing a bit, Katie carried the kitten into the kitchen. She set him down and grabbed a plastic bowl and poured water into it. "Here ya go!" She said as she set the bowl down, and watched as he walked over to the water and begun to drink.

Suddenly there was a giant puff of smoke **(it's always smoke isn't it? Wouldn't it be cool if rainbows flied around when they turned back?) **and Katie's scream could be heard. "GAAAH! HE'S KIL- ER…HUGGING ME!?AND HOLY SHIT! HE'S NAKED!" Ari ran into the room, followed by all the kittens. Ari's eyes widened when she saw him. Tobi. Hugging her friend. And he has no clothes. She dropped the flashlight. "TOBI?!"

Tobi stopped hugging Katie and looked at Ari. "Hmmm?" he said.

Just then the power came back on.

After recovering from the shock, Ari closed her eyes and picked up her flashlight and turned it off. "Katie…please….find him a towel or a blanket or some clothes…" Katie nodded her head and left the room, still a bit surprised. A few minutes later of Tobi awkwardly standing there, Katie returned and handed Tobi some jeans and a T-shirt. "They are my dad's….they probably are too big." She said looking away from him. Tobi put them on. "Hmmmmm...yep! They are too big for Tobi!" Katie looked back to see Tobi trying to hold the pants up. She smiled a little.

Ari looked at Katie. "I'm still trying to figure out…what exactly happened!" "Oh right!" began Katie. "I was getting him some water, and when he drank it he turned to Tobi." Ari looked at Tobi. "so I'm guessing….they're the rest of the Akatsuki?" Tobi nodded his head and walked over to the kittens.

Pein kitten walked over to the girls and looked up at them. Assuming he wanted water Katie poured more water into the bowl. "Oh…before you drink, let me go find you something to wear first." She said, looking at Pein. He nodded his head and Katie left. A few minutes later she returned with an armful of clothes and looked back at Pein. "Alright, you can drink now."

Pein drank the water, and just like before, there was a puff of smoke and there stood a clothe-less Pein. Closing her eyes, Katie handed him some pants and a shirt.

"You may look now." He said moments later. "I would also like to talk to you two. Privately."

Ari nodded her head and placed the water bowl on the counter. Soon they were led into a different room. "For the moment," begun Pein. "We don't have a way of getting back. So I would like to request we stay here while we figure things out." Katie and Ari looked at each other, and then pack at Pein. "You can stay here… if you promise no one breaks anything…and you don't use anything like chakra in public. You would freak a lot of people out…or get glomped by fangirls." Pein raised an eyebrow at the last thing Katie said then nodded his head. "Fair enough. You may change back the rest of them if you wish."

Smiling, Ari and Katie walked back into the kitchen followed by Pein, who explained the conditions of staying here to the kittens.

"Okay Kittens! Drink the water!" Said Ari as she placed the bowl back down on the floor. The Akatsuki walked over to the water, and one by one they changed back. After making all the guys turn around Konan changed back and got dressed.

"So how long are we planning to stay here, un?" asked Deidara.

Pein responded. "A month at the least." The Akatsuki members complained, saying things like, "What are we supposed to do for a month?!" or "This is gonna suck…."

Katie sighed. "There are plenty of things to do here…"

Frowning Hidan spoke. "Oh really? So what the hell exactly can we do?!"

"Hmm…" begun Katie, "We could watch a horror movie, go to Walmart and annoy everyone…" Katie continued the list of things to do then stopped. "But first we need to buy you guys some clothes that actually fit."

Deidara sighed and mumbled. "That would be nice, un…" Katie looked at everyone. "Then let's go shopping!" She looked over at Pein and he nodded his head in approval. "But wait…Shopping with a bunch of S ranked criminals? Something could go wrong. Very wrong. How about we invite a few friends over, tell them what's going on, and ask if they can go shopping with us? Then we have a bit more control…" Said Ari as she turned to Pein. "Would that be alright with you?" He thought for a moment eventually nodding his head. Katie grabbed the phone. "How about Alexa and Paulina?" "That's fine" Said Ari as she sat on the couch.

Katie dialed Alexa's number first.

Alexia answered. "Hello?"

"Hey! Ari and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us…we sorta have a surprise~"

"Yeah that sounds great! When would you want me to come over?"

"Now if you wanna."

"Okay! See you guys then!"

After she hung up, she called Paulina.

"What's up?" Said Paulina when she answered her phone.

"Shopping. Wanna come?"

"Sure! Now?"

"Yep! Plus we have an awesome surprise…now hurry and get over here!"

"Okay, Okay! See you in a few minutes."

Katie hung up and walked back over to the group. "Alright. They will be here soon, and then we can go."

Ari sighed. This was gonna be a long day….

**Alright! Here was chapter two! If you would, please review and tell me what you thought...it would be much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! And Chapter three will be written and should be up in the next few days! :D **


	3. The Adventure At The Mall

**Okay! Time for chapter three! People did indeed like my first two chapters…so I am happy about that :D Crap I forgot to mention what the girls looked like….Well Katie has shoulder length red hair…and Ari has long blonde hair. Pauline has short dark brown hair with one blue stripe in the front (and glasses…Also is the shortest of the group) And Alexa has medium length light brown hair. (these are really what my friends look like :P ) I **_**still**_** don't own anything (_) (_ )**

We waited about ten minutes before the doorbell rang. Katie ran over and answered it to see both her friends standing outside.

"Hey!" Said Paulina, "Did you guys read the newest manga chapter? Alexa and I were both talking about it yesterday. You know…the one where Obit-"

Katie shushed her. "Not the best time for talking about that chapter…" Said Katie as she looked over her shoulder at Tobi.

Alexa frowned. "Hey…why not? And what are you looking at?" She said as she looked past Katie and into her living room. Her eyes widened a bit "Um….Why….er….are they….the Akatsuki? I'm mean ya they are…but they are cosplaying right?" She said as she walked into the living room, followed by Paulina. Katie shook her head. "No…they are not cosplaying…they are the actual Akatsuki." Alexa frowned again. "This must be a joke…if they are the actual Akatsuki…they need to prove it first." Katie sighed. "Okay…how will they prove it?" "Hmm….Deidara, show me your hands." She said as she crossed her Arms.

Deidara held his hands out to her and opened his hand mouths. Her eyes widened more. "Deidara?" "Yes, un?" He said, looking at her. "You're real!"

He facepalmed then sat next to Ari on the couch. "This really is gonna be a long day, isn't it, un?" Ari's face got a bit red. "U-Um yea…" Deidara looked up at Paulina who had a strange look on her face. "What's with her?" Looking up Ari realized Paulina hadn't said anything. "Pauline…you okay?" She slowly nodded her head then fainted.

She woke up lying on the couch with several Akatsuki members and her friends watching her. "Are you okay? Luckily you didn't hit your head." Said Ari. Pauline looked confused. "I fainted didn't I?" Alexa answered. "Yea…you sorta did. But Kisame caught you so you're fine." Paulina's face went red. "H-He did?" Pauline looked over at Kisame. "Thanks…." She said, lightly smiling to herself. Pauline sat up. "So are we still going shopping?" Katie grabbed her wallet. "Yep! But I don't think my car will hold this many people…" "That's okay," begun Alexa, "Some of them could ride in my car."

After agreeing, they all got into separate cars. Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Kakuzu were riding with Katie and Alexa. This left Pein, Konan, Hidan, and Zetsu to ride with Ari and Paulina. Once they all were in, and the fight with Hidan to buckle his seat belt was over, they left for the mall. The drive took about eight minutes. Katie had rolled the windows down, and had turned her music close to all the way up. They had arrived just as her favorite song had ended. **(Anthem of the lonely…by Nine Lashes :D ) **The Akatsuki stared at the mall. To them it was huge.

"We are buying clothes here?" Asked Kisame as he looked at the large building.

"Yep! Oh and before we go in…." Said Katie as she handed all of her friends and Pein and Konan money. She decided Pein and Konan are capable of not destroying the mall and should be trusted in buying their own clothes. "Pick people to buy things for. You will be in charge of them….then in about an hour meet in the food court. Okay?" Everyone nodded their heads. "I'll buy things for Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi!" Said Alexa. "Okay…what about you Pauline?" Asked Katie. "Uh….Kisame and Zetsu?" "I choose Deidara!" Said Ari as she walked over to him. "And that leaves me with Tobi! Alright remember to meet in the food court in an hour."

And soon they entered the mall and went in their separate directions.

**_Alexa, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi POV_**

"KAKUZU! Just freaking pick something!" Said Alexa, irritated.

Kakuzu was not willing to choose anything over seven dollars. They had already been to three stores just because the prices were apparently 'too high.' In the time it took for Kakuzu to find one shirt he was willing to buy, Itachi had already found three pairs of pants, two shirts, and some shoes. And Alexa had denied Hidan five shirts that said or had certain things on the front. **(if ya know what I mean / *cough* inappropriate things *cough*) ** The next store they entered, Kakuzu went straight for the clothes that were on clearance. They weren't the nicest clothes…but Alexa was just happy Kakuzu had finally found something.

"Remind me…Never take Kakuzu shopping. EVER. AGAIN." She said to Itachi.

He had small smirk on his face. "Hn…"

They watched as Hidan came back up to them with what seemed like a plain black shirt. "What about this one? Or am I not allowed to fucking get it?!" She giggled a little. "Yea I guess you could have that one. What's the price?" Hidan looked at the tag. "$9.99." She nodded her head. "Now go find some pants so we can get out of here." Hidan smirked and walked off. If only Alexa had known he turned the shirt inside out or known what was actually on it. Once Hidan came back with some grey jeans and a jacket, they went to go find Kakuzu and pay for their clothes.

**_Pauline, Kisame, and Zetsu's POV_**

"What about these Kisame?" Pauline said as she handed Kisame a couple pairs of pants. He looked at them for a few seconds. "Go try them on then tell me." Said Pauline as she led him to one of the dressing rooms.

Kisame is tall. Really tall. It's hard to find pants long enough for Kisame to wear. After looking around for a little while they found a section in one of the stores called 'Big and Tall'. Kisame had tried on the pants finding these ones yes indeed, did fit.

"Well? How do they fit?" asked Pauline as she stood outside of the dressing rooms. "They'll work." Kisame said as he walked out and handed her the pants. "Let's go find Zetsu and see if he's found anything" She said as she turned around to see Zetsu standing right in front of her. Almost dropping Kisame's clothes she frowned. "Zetsu. You almost gave me a heart attack." She said rather calmly. She looked at him and noticed his big flytrap looking things are gone. "Where'd they go?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I had to get rid of them to wear the clothes. Did you not notice earlier?" Pauline shook her head no. "Okay…anyway what did you wanna buy?" He handed her one pair of jeans, a pair of black and lime green sweat pants and a black and white long-sleeved shirt. "Of course…." She muttered while taking all the clothes up to the checkout counter. The cash register lady stared at their strange appearance for several long moments before finally giving them the price of the clothes. Paulina glared at her when she paid and continued to glare at her after she handed them the clothes in a bag. Once she had the clothes she stopped glaring and turned to leave the store.

"That store lady," Begun Pauline but was cut off by Zetsu. "Her name was Jan" Pauline sighed. "Okay. Jan….I hate her so much! She was staring at you guys!" "It's fine." Said Kisame, "People always stare at me. I'm used to it." Pauline frowned. "You shouldn't let people get away with that though! You being used to it doesn't make it okay for them to be jackasses toward you! You deserve better!" Kisame smiled a bit and Pauline's face went a bit red from her sudden outburst.

"_Why did I do that?" _She thought, feeling a bit embarrassed. _"W-What if he knows I like him?!" _She shook her head and continued to walk beside Kisame.

**_Ari and Deidara's POV_**

"No, un. They don't fit." Said Deidara from the dressing room. Unlike Kisame, all the pants were too big on Deidara. "Well that's the smallest size in mens pants they have. How about I find you a belt?" sighing, Deidara replied. "I guess that would be fine, un."

Ari walked around the store till she found some belts. She had the choice of a really nice brown belt. Or a black belt with silver points on it. Guess which one she chose. **(*cough* epic emo belt *cough*) **She brought it over to him just as he stepped out of the dressing room and handed her the pants. She carried them over to the shirt section. She and Deidara looked through the shirts until Deidara tapped her on the shoulder. "I want this shirt, un." She looked up to see him holding a black shirt with a cartoon explosion on it. "Okay~" She said as she grabbed the shirt. "What about this one also? "She said holding up a plain white V-neck shirt. "You could wear it with the grey jacked you chose earlier." He nodded his head "Sounds good, un."

She smiled then walked with him to the front of the store and paid for the items.

**_Katie and Tobi POV_**

"Tobi. You will be FABULOUS!" Katie said excitedly as she walked with him into one of her favorite stores, Hot Topic. Tobi looked around for a few seconds before being dragged off to the back of the store. "Last time I was in here they had THE BEST SHIRT EVER! And I think you would look great wearing it!" She said as she looked through all the mens t-shirts. Finally she pulled out the shirt she was looking for. "What do ya think?"

Tobi tilted his head and looked at it. The shirt was black and on the front was an Akatsuki cloud. On the back was the silhouettes of all the Akatsuki members and beneath there was 'Akatsuki' written in faded white letters.

Smiling under his mask he said, "Tobi really likes the shirt!"

"Yay! Now all you need is some pants! And perhaps another shirt~" Said Katie as she smiled at Tobi. Tobi turned around and found where all the pants were. After looking through them he found pants that at the top started out black then faded to red at the bottom. **(I've seen pants like that in the store. They were awesome! :D ) **Tobi turned and showed them to Katie, who was looking for another epic shirt for him to wear. She looked up. "YESH! Try them on with the shirt I showed you~" She said while handing him the shirt then pointing to a changing room. Several minutes later he opened the door and Katie looked at him. "Tobi. You…Look….AMAZING! We are definitally buying you that outfit!"

She smiled happily and waited for him as he changed back into the other clothes then handed the new clothes to her. After paying for everything, they left the store and started heading to the food court.

"Hey Toooobi?" Said Katie as she looked at him. "Yes?" he replied and looked at her. "Why do you always wear your mask? You look much better without it…"

Tobi was silent and Katie's heart skipped a beat as she realized what she said. "I-I mean you WOULD look much better without it…." She said as she laughed nervously. "Tobi…just wants to wear it." Was his reply as they walked into the food court. Katie looked up and saw everyone sitting at several tables in front of one of the food places. She and Tobi walked over to them.

"You guys find what you wanted?" asked Alexa as she looked up at them. Katie nodded her head. "Yep! The pants he bought are awesome….what about you guys?" "Yea We found everything….even if it took forever…" Alexa said while glaring a Kakuzu. "Anyway…wanna head back home now?" Asked Katie, looking at everyone. They all agreed and stood.

After walking through the parking lot, and getting into the cars, they begun driving back home. They arrived just as the sun was setting and went inside.

"You know what we should do?" Said Ari once they stepped inside. Everyone looked at her. "We should watch a horror movie!"

**Alright! After a few hours of typing I have completed chapter three! :D :D Hope you still enjoy it! I have an idea for what I am planning to do in the next chapter….but if anyone has any ideas I would be glad to hear them! **


	4. Hawaii?

**CHAPTER 4! More people like meh story! :D I feel happy…..anyhow…time for chapter4! (Don't own stuff) **

Everyone looked at Ari.

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Said Alexa. She looked around at all the Akatsuki. All of them looked very confused. "You guys have never seen a horror movie…haven't you?" They all shook their heads. "Well then tonight you will! I think you guys will like them. They usually have a lot of blood….and there's almost always someone who dies!" She said…almost a little too happy.

"Okay so it's settled then. How about I order a pizza….and you guys," said Katie, looking at the Akatsuki, "get changed into more comfortable clothes, then we can watch the movie~ Does that sound good to you guys?"

They all nodded their heads then headed upstairs to get changed in one of the bedrooms. Katie picked up the phone and dialed the number to her favorite pizza place. "Hey guys! I'm gonna order a cheese pizza and a large pepperoni pizza. You okay with that?"

"Ohh! Can we have bread sticks too?" asked Pauline as she looked for one of the scariest horror movies on the shelf.

"Sure!" she said as she finished up the order and set the phone back down.

The Akatsuki came back downstairs, in their new awesome clothes. All the girls turned to see them and smiled. Then Hidan walked in. All the girls' eyes widened and Alexa looked pissed. "WHAT THE HELL, HIDAN?!" She said as she stormed over to him.

Smirking at all the girls' reactions, he said. "What? You let me buy it…" Alexa facepalmed. "That was _before_ I knew what was on it! Now go take it off!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Take it off? Fine." He took the shirt off in the living room and dropped it on the ground. "You happy, bitch?" She sighed. "I…guess…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That was quick…" Said Katie as she opened the door. She took the pizzas and paid the delivery boy **(which I have named Kevin) **Katie closed the door and set the pizzas down on a table by the couch. "Alright! Pizza is here! Pauline, did you find a movie?" She nodded her head just as Alexa turned off all the lights.

Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and sat on the couch or the floor because the stupid couch can only hold six people….And soon the movie started. About halfway through, Ari was cuddling close to Deidara, pretending to be scared. It was her plan the whole time. She never gets scared by horror movies…but Deidara doesn't know that…so she decided this would be a great idea.~ To her surprise, Deidara gently pulled her closer. She smiled a bit to herself and rested her head on his shoulder.

Hidan was hugging a pillow. When he noticed everyone was staring at him he dropped the pillow and sat up straighter. Once everyone looked back at the screen…he picked the pillow back up and continued hugging it while watching the movie.

Katie got up to go get something to drink. She walked into the kitchen, followed by Tobi. She opened the fridge and looked around for a soda. She picked up a can of Pepsi and started closing the fridge. Tobi spoke.

"Do you know about Tobi?" He said in his usual voice.

Katie froze for a few seconds then continued to set the soda on the counter. She knew what he meant by that. Reaching for a glass, she answered. "Um….Yea. I do. It was in one of the manga chapters. Naruto destroyed your mask." The next time Tobi spoke, his voice had changed. "The other girls. They know too?" Katie nodded her head while pouring the soda into a glass then going back over to the fridge and getting another soda.

"If they say anything, I hope you know I won't hesitate to hurt you or them." He said, watching her. Katie sighed. "Yea, I know. I was going to talk to them and make sure they keep their mouths shut. I would hate for them to say anything. Your secret is safe with me for sure…" she said as she finished pouring the second soda into another glass. She turned to Tobi and handed him one of the glasses. "Come on, we're missing the movie." She said giving him a small smile, then walked from the kitchen.

"_Well that went better than I thought….How the hell was a so calm?!" _She thought to herself. "_Well….I guess it was better than freaking out…."_

She sat back down on the couch and Tobi sat next to her. She scooted a bit closer to him and took a sip from her glass.

A while later the movie had ended. Everyone could hear Hidan snoring. They looked at him to see had fallen asleep on the floor. Smirking, Alexa stood up from the couch. "Katie?" She begun, "do you have any permanent markers?" Katie nodded her head and ran and got several sharpies. She had a feeling she knew what Alexa was going to do. Handing one to her, she watched as Alexa kneeled beside the sleeping Hidan and begun to draw a mustache on him. "This is for tricking me into buying that shirt!" She smirked and drew a big dot on his nose, then whiskers. She then drew a beard and crooked eyebrows on him. Satisfied with her work she stood up and handed the marker back to her friend. "Can't wait till he wakes up and figures out what I did." She said as she lay down on the couch. "But for now…." She said and yawned. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep also…"

Everyone decided that sleeping was a good idea. They all got comfortable and also fell asleep.

Everyone woke early to Hidan's swearing. They watched as he stormed out of the bathroom. "WHO DID THIS?! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" He yelled looking around. Alexa started to laugh because it was sorta hard to take him seriously when he looked the way he did. He glared at her and muttered. "Stupid bitch…." And left to go attempt to wash off her 'art' from his face.

Paulina looked around still half asleep. She looked at Kisame who had his arms around her. Surprisingly he was still asleep. Paulina's eyes widened and her face got red. "U-Um…..Kisame?"

He opened his eyes. "Hm?" He said sleepily. He looked at her a realized what was going on. He let go of her and she giggled a bit then stood up. "Thanks…" she said with a smile on her face.

Katie stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey! Anyone want pancakes?" She called into the living room. She wasn't surprised when she heard all of her friends yell 'yes' back at her. She grabbed a bowl and begun mixing the ingredients. After pouring a bit more milk into the bowl and stirred, she hunted for a pan. Once she found one she set it on top of the stove and sprayed nonstick stuff into it, and waited for the pan to heat up. Suddenly the phone begun to ring. She walked out the kitchen to go find the phone. "Hey Ari! Go watch the stove and start cooking the pancakes, please."

After Ari ran into the kitchen, Katie found the phone and picked it up.

The Akatsuki watched as a smile formed on Katie's face. Several minutes later she hung up the phone and looked at everyone excitedly.

"Okay. So my mom just called from Hawaii. She wants me to come down and visit her and my uncle…the best part is…I can bring a few friends! As in You guys…" she said pointing at the Akatsuki, "and Alexa, Pauline, and Ari!" **(I actually have an uncle who lives in Hawaii 0_o ) **Everyone got excited….then Deidara spoke. "Yeah that's great and all….but where and what is Hawaii, un?" Katie thought for a moment. "Well Its several tropical-ish islands….and we would need to take a plane to get there….BUT ANYWAY…..My mom will be sending money for plane tickets…and we will also need to drive to the next city because that's the airport we need to be at. We most likely will have to stay in a hotel that night…then head for the Airport early in the morning" Everyone nodded their heads….even the Akatsuki who pretended to know what an airport was. "We also will probably need to go to Walmart and pick up a few things for the trip….and make hotel reservations in Hawaii….but I'll figure it out. But you guys do wanna go…right?" Everyone nodded their heads again and Katie smiled. "Great! After breakfast we'll head down to Walmart and get ready to leave~"

A while later the pancakes were done. They all ate quickly and got into the cars and headed for Walmart. Poor people who work at Walmart…they have no idea what's coming their way….

**M'kay. HAWAII?! Hell YES! There are so many things to do there…..not to mention all the things that could go wrong….. :P **


	5. Poor Walmart

**HARRO! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY ABOUT THE CAPSLOCK I FORGOT ABOUT IT. Any way time for Walmart~~ so yeeeea this could be interesting. Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! :D **

**I DON"T OWN ANNNNYYYYTTTTHHHIIIINNNGGG! Ok. **

Once they arrived at Walmart and stepped out of the cars, Alexa nudged Katie.

"Hey! You know what would be a good idea? Remember that day we were reading all the things to do in Walmart? Well Don't you think it would be fun?"

Katie nodded her head. "Yea….but we still need to get things for the trip."

"Exactly. I have a feeling Pein and Konan won't join in on the fun…so how about you hand them the shopping list, they get all the things we need…while we annoy everyone to DEATH!" Katie smirked at the brilliant idea. "Yes!"

Once they entered the store, Katie turned to Pein and Konan. "Hey….there is something we need to take care of first…if I give you the shopping list will you get all the things we need?"

Pein looked at the list then back at Katie. "I suppose…."

"Great! Everyone else…follow me!" She said and begun walking through the store, and the Akatsuki followed. Eventually stopping, she begun to explain her plan. "Alright! Today will be fun! We are going to annoy or scare a lot of people today!"

Hidan smirked. "So far the plan sounds good…continue."

Katie frowned at him. "I was going to continue ANYWAY. ANYWAAY…here is a list of some of the most epic! The most fun! The most…strangest things to do in WALMART!" She said as she handed each of her friends a list. "Sorta like the mall, I'm gonna want each of you guys to be in a group and complete the list!" The Akatsuki looked at the list. "This bitch is crazy…." Said Hidan as he smirking and looking at the list. Rolling her eyes, Katie continued. "How about we get into the same groups we did when we went to the mall?" Everyone agreed.

"That sounds fine…as long as we don't have to buy anything…" Said Alexa while glaring at Kakuzu…again. "I took care of that too. Pein and Konan are doing the shopping while we run around and have fun!"

Smiling, everyone got into their groups. "Meet back here when you have completed the list!" Said Katie as they all walked off to go cause trouble.

**_Ari and Deidara's POV_**

The first thing on the list was to move a 'Caution: Wet Floor' Sign onto a carpeted area.

"AHA! I found one!" Said Ari while running over to it.

Deidara picked it up and they both looked around and made sure no one was watching. Once they were sure they quickly walked off and found the closest carpeted area and set it down.

"Alright…now what, un?" He said while looking at Ari.

She showed him the list and he smiled. "Yes!"

They looked around and eventually found a non busy employee. Ari and Deidara walked up at him. "We have a code 3 in house ware." Said Ari with a very serious face.

The store worker's eyes widened. "A code three?! A CODE THREE?! WE HAVEN'T SEEN A CODE THREE IN AGES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO!" He ran away to a door that said Employee's only. A few minutes later you could hear his scream throughout the store. "CODE THREE! CODE THREE! IN HOUSE WARE! WE HAVE A CODE THREEEEEEE!"

Suddenly a really long line of tough looking security guards marched out of what seemed like a really tiny closet. Deidara and Ari followed them and watched as they snuck around the store until they reached house ware. They started laughing as soon as the guards tackled the first guy they saw. Ari and Deidara High-fived. "That was great, un! Are people always that stupid?" He asked. Ari laughed. "Only at Walmart, Dei…only at Walmart."

**_Pauline, Kisame, and Zetsu's POV_**

Pauline and Kisame ran through the toy isle till they found a plastic gun. They grabbed it and looked for sunglasses and a trench coat. Somewhere along the way they had lost Zetsu. They don't know if he left or they left him somewhere and forgot about him. But any way….they walked into the clothing section and eventually found a couple trench coats. They each put one on and got some sunglasses. Kisame looked around the store.

"What about him?" he said and pointed to some random guy looking through the shirts.

Pauline nodded her head and they suspiciously walked up to him. The guy looked at them.

"The rooster is in the nest." Said Kisame as he handed the man the plastic gun. "Use this wisely."

The man took the plastic gun then nervously looked around the store. "Thank you Marcel." He said as he pulled out some sunglasses and put them on. He then began sneaking around the store.

Pauline watched with wide eyes. "What….just happened?" Kisame shrugged. "I was not expecting that….anyway…what's next on the list?" "Oh! We could tell a clerk we lost our son then when they ask what his name is; we give them a ridiculous name! Or say his name is Zetsu….we did sorta loose him." Kisame laughed a bit. "Sounds good."

They both walked up to a clerk. "We lost our son! We've been looking around the store for him but we can't find him!" Said Pauline as she begun to fake cry.

The clerk told them to follow him. They went into the employee's only room and walked past and employee who was huddling in a corner repeating "code three…" over and over again.

"Now what is your son's name and what does he look like."

Pauline looked at the clerk sadly. "H-His name is Zetsu. He's half black and half white. He has green hair." The clerk gave her an odd stare before picking up the microphone.

His voice echoed through the store. "We have a lost boy. He has green hair and he is…half black…and half white….Zetsu…please come to the front of the store. Your parents are looking for you."

Suddenly Zetsu phased through the floor into the Employee's Only Room.

"What do you guys want?"

The clerk screamed and fainted…his scream could also be heard through the intercom. The code three employee started to rock back and forth and Pauline and Kisame decided to leave before he had a heart attack.

**_Katie and Tobi's POV_**

Katie handed Tobi some money. "Okay…keep buying candy bars one at a time from the same checkout counter….then see how long it takes for the person to notice~"

Tobi smiled under his mask and shook his head. He walked up to the counter and picked up a candy bar and paid for it. He handed it to Katie and repeated the process about fifteen times before the cashier started to call for security. Tobi ran back to Katie.

"Did they notice?" She asked him.

"She noticed enough to call security…" He said laughing.

Tobi picked her up bridal style and began to run because the long line of security guards were starting to march out of the tiny closet room again. After a few minutes they hid in a rack of clothes. Ever since he figured out Katie knew about him he was acting more like his real self….but only around Katie though.

Katie looked at the list. "As long as we are here"…..Katie said while showing Tobi the list. "We could do number 56!" Tobi nodded his head and handed her a candy bar. They waited for someone to walk by then threw it at them. It hit the suspicious guy Kisame and Pauline had met earlier.

He pointed his plastic gun at the rack of clothes then lowered it. "Note to self." He begun, "Do not trust clothes." The Suspicious man looked down and noticed _he_ was wearing clothes. His eyes widened. "THEY GOT ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He then started shooting plastic darts at himself and ripped his shirt and pants off. Tobi and Katie watched as he ran away in his underwear.

"Tobi. He scares me…" She said while looking at Tobi who was laughing. He then looked out from the clothes rack and saw Deidara and Ari walking by. "Oh! Watch this!" He said as he threw a candy bar at Deidara. It hit him in the side. Deidara looked around then shrugged and continued to walk. Ari picked up the chocolate bar and started to eat it. "Well…that didn't go as planned…" Said Tobi.

Another random guy walked by and Tobi threw the chocolate at him. After it hit him he stopped and looked around. He saw the chocolate bar on the ground. His face got really angry looking and red.

He started to yell. "CHOCOLATE?! CHOOOOOCOLATE?! CHOOOOOOCOLATE!" Then started smashing things and knocking things over. He ran away and soon you could hear terrified screams throughout the store. Then over the intercom you heard him yell "CHOCOLATE!"

"Holy CRAP! What's his problem?!" Asked Katie as she turned to Tobi. Tobi shrugged and started eating one of the chocolate bars.

**_Alexa, Hidan, Itachi, and Kakuzu's POV_**

Hidan and Itachi walked around with their shirts off and wearing cat ear headbands. The head band worked well with Hidan….mostly because he wasn't able to wash the drawn on whiskers off. While Alexa walked between them wearing a pink mini skirt, a rainbow shirt and sparkly gloves. Despite all the stares they got they walked in the most FABULOUS way ever. Kakuzu, on the other hand, was walking behind them with his arms crossed and a pink bow in his hair. He looked rather grumpy.

Alexa couldn't Take it anymore. She started cracking up and looked at her list to see what was next.

"Oh! Follow me!" She said as she ran off and found a toy horse thingy. **(you know those sticks with a horse head at the end of it? And kids pretend they are riding an actual horse? It's one of those things.) **She grabbed it then found a skateboard. After tying a string to the front of the skate board, she got on it and told Hidan to pull her on the skate board while yelling 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' Hidan grabbed the string and ran through the store pulling the skateboard while they both yelled.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

Eventually They stopped when they saw everyone else was gathering where they first met. Hidan pulled the skateboard over to everyone else and Alexa stepped off it and dropped the toy horse. "That was AWESOME!" Said Alexa while looking at everyone else. Nodding their heads in agreement, Pein and Konan walked over to them holding several bags of stuff. "I'm guessing you are ready to go?" Asked Katie as she looked at them. Suddenly Hidan looked towards the front of the store. "Shit….." He said as everyone turned to see the line of security guards marching over to them. "RUN!" Yelled Ari. Everyone ran for the exits. Eventually making it, they ran to their cars and jumped in. Driving away quickly, some of the akatsuki begun to laugh.

"We should do that again one day, un!" Said Deidara as he looked out the window. Katie nodded her head. "Maybe…if there's a Walmart in Hawaii."

Eventually they arrived back at the house. "Alright everyone!" Begun Katie. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. We've bought you guys some more clothes and also something for you guys to swim in. I suggest you pack now, so you won't have to rush in the morning. We also will be waking up EARLY so be ready for that."

And with that being said, the Akatsuki left to go pack for the trip.

**:D What did you guys think? I always enjoy writing random Walmart scenes….But anyway….hope you enjoyed the chapter! Since it is summer I am able to usually get one or two chapters written a day…so I bet you guys like that….but in the school year the chapters will probably be written a week apart **** But I will try my best to get them done early! :D **


	6. ROAD TRIP!

**Hey! So this is what…chapter six? I'm bad at keeping track. Anyway~ I'm having a lot of fun writing this :D also glad you like it :) ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU! SO ONLY SAY MY NAME! IT WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU. Heh…sorry I always listen to music while writing chapters. I wuv dis song. Anyway~ ROAD TRIP! I don't own anything….*sigh* **

Katie was the first up. As soon as she looked at the clock she wanted to collapse onto the bed and fall back asleep. She sighed and stood up. Even if she wanted to sleep…she couldn't. They had to get up early anyway to start driving. If they didn't leave soon, it would be midnight before they even arrived at their hotel for the night. She walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. She searched for a bowl and some cereal. After deciding on corn flakes, she poured them into her bowl. She didn't even notice she had forgotten the milk. She grabbed a spoon and started eating. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around instantly and attempted to stab them with the spoon. By now she was definitely awake and had realized it was Tobi.

"Tobi! I could have hurt you!" She said, frowning at him.

"Uh…I really don't think a spoon will hurt me…." He said as he looked at her 'weapon'.

Katie looked confused then looked at her spoon. "Oh….right. I forgot it was spoon." She sighed and turned to finish eating her cereal. By now she didn't even care about the milk. Several minutes later she finished. "Aren't you hungry?" She said looking up at Tobi. He shook his head. "Well if you aren't eating….then could you wake up everyone else so _they_ could eat?" She asked while looking at him. "Mmmhhmm~" Was his reply as he ran off to go wake the others. Once he left Katie stood up and put her bowl in the sink. She headed back to her room and got dressed, then grabbed the stuff she had packed for the trip. She brought it out to the living room and set it down by the door. Turning around, she saw her friends and the Akatsuki walk into the room.

"Okay everyone! Go get something to eat then bring your things into the living room. Once you guys are ready, we will head out the door and leave~"

"Do we _have_ to leave so EARLY?" Asked Pauline as she yawned.

"I'm afraid so…if we don't leave now, it will be super late before we make it to our hotel."

Everyone groaned and slowly walked into the kitchen. Katie ran back into her room and grabbed her IPod which had been charging all night. She brought it out to her suitcase along with a charger for it and headphones. She sat on the couch and waited for everyone to be done. The first to walk into the living room was Tobi. He set his suitcase next to Katie's and sat by her. Eventually one by one, they all brought their suitcases out. Seeing everyone was there, and definitely more awake than earlier, Katie stood up. "Alright! Let's head out to the cars!"

Katie and Ari rode with Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan. While Alexa and Pauline rode with Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu.

**_Katie and Ari POV_ **

They haven't even left the city yet and Hidan was already getting bored. Katie looked over at Ari, who was driving.

"So….what should we do to keep everyone entertained?" She asked.

"Well….there is always mad libs….or two truths and one lie." **(It's a game where someone says two truths about themselves and one lie. Then everyone tries to guess the lie) **

"Mad Libs sounds fun. I think I might have brought some…." Said Katie as she looked through a bag she had brought with her. "Oh! I found it!" She took it out and opened to a new page. She grabbed a pen and explained to everyone how mad libs worked.

"How the hell is that supposed to be fun?!"

Katie sighed. "Hidan. SHUT UP AND JUST PLAY."

Hidan crossed his arms and looked like he was pouting. He probably was…."Okay. Since Hidan is being such a big baby, you go first Deidara. Name an Adjective."

Deidara thought for a moment then said, "Creative."

"Alright…." Begun Katie as she wrote it down. "Tobi you're turn. Also name an adjective." "Hmmm….Tobi chooses 'evil'" After writing it down she said. "Hidan, it's your turn. Name a noun."

Hidan glared at her. "Dick."

Katie turned to him. "Hidan. No." Still glaring, Hidan replied. "Either use the word I chose…or I'm not playing." Katie sighed and wrote it down. "Stop acting like such a little kid!"

After about fifteen minutes, they finished it. Katie read over it. "Alright! Who wants to hear it?" Just about everyone said yes and Katie begun to read what they wrote.

"A vacation is when you take a trip to some creative place with your evil family. Usually you go to some place that is near a…dick…or up a chair. A good vacation place is one where you can ride death or play 'Kill Everyone' or go hunting for toilets. I like to spend my time f***ing **(Hidan's turn obviously) **or eating. When my parents go on vacation, they spend their time eating three people a day. Last summer my little brother, Itachi, fell into a pot chocolate and got poison Deidara all over his face. My family is going to go to hell, and I will practice murdering.

Everyone including Hidan started to laugh. "What. The. Fuck." Said Hidan as he continued to laugh. "Hey…I told you it was fun!" Said Katie in her 'I told you so' voice.

**_Pauline and Alexa's POV_**

"WE NEED TO SING SOMETHING!" Said Alexa really loudly.

Pauline looked at her for a few seconds then back at the road. "That depends….what song?"

Alexa started to sing. "KAKUZU SAT ON THE ROAD AND HE CRIED! KAKUZU SAT ON THE ROAD AND HE CRIED! KAKUZU SAT ON THE ROAD AND HE CRIED! WHOOOAAAOOOAA! SHOW HIM THE WAAaAaAY! SHOW HIM THE WaAaAaAAAaY! THE WAY TO GO HOME. Dun Dun DUN!"

Smiling, Paulina joined in. They sang about a different Akatsuki member each time. Finally ending with Hidan, it was close to 1:00. Alexa's phone started to ring and she answered. It was Katie.

"Wazzuup?" Said Alexa and waited for Katie to reply.

"We are starting to get a bit hungry. How about we stop at the next gas station, fill the cars up, and get something to eat while we are there?'"

"Oh! I was just thinking the same thing! I'll tell Pauline."

"Okay! See you in a few minutes!" Katie said then hung up.

Alexa turned to Pauline. "We have decided to stop at the next gas station. You know…to get something to eat…fill the cars up…use the bathroom?" Pauline nodded her head. "Okay…so it's the next exit…right?" Nodding her head, Alexa replied. "Yep! Just follow Katie's car." She said, pointing at the white van in front of them.

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of a 'Flying Jay' gas station. Everyone got out of the car and stretched their legs. "Everyone go inside and use the bathroom. OH! and pick out something for your lunch." Said Ari as she and everyone walked inside.

Everyone who needed to use the bathroom did, and picked out something to eat. Ari looked at Hidan's choice for lunch. Donuts, a lot of candy, and a soda. "You are seriously getting that for lunch?" Hidan looked at her, "Why the Fuck not?" Ari sighed and told him to place his 'lunch' on the checkout counter. "If you want it….." She said as she paid for it.

Everyone walked back out of the gas station and got into the car, soon they were back on the road. Hidan had eaten all the things he picked out and fell asleep. Katie assumed he passed out into a sugar coma. Also instead of her sitting in the front seat, she had switched placed with Deidara and was now sitting by Tobi. She took out her IPod and put the headphones in. She looked over at Tobi who was watching her. She tilted her head. "Do you wanna listen too?" He looked at the IPod then back at her. "Uh….yea!" She smiled and gave him one of her headphones. He watched as she unlocked her IPod. Her lock screen background was a picture of Tobi. And her home screen background was Obito. She went to her music app and picked a song. They listened to The Phoenix and Just One Yesterday **(by Fall Out Boy) **Then a few songs by Nine Lashes. Eventually Katie fell asleep.

After several hours, Tobi gently shook her. She woke up and looked around. "Huh…?" He pointed out the car's window. She looked to see them pull into the parking lot of a large but nice looking hotel. Once the car slowed to a stop, they all got out and grabbed their bags. They headed to front desk. Katie told them about their reservations. They had reserved four rooms. After the guy at the desk handed them their room's keys, and told them what floor to go to, the all got into the elevator and headed to the second floor. They decided who would be sleeping where. Pein and Konan got their own room. Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Itachi were in another room. Kisame, Hidan, Alexa and Pauline were in a room. And Katie, Ari, Deidara and Tobi were in the last room.

**_Alexa and Pauline's POV_**

No one even bothered to unpack because they only would be staying here for the night.

Pauline sat on one of the beds, and Alexa looked out the window and watched the sun as it disappeared behind the buildings in the city. Soon it was Dark. Pauline put her pajamas on in the bathroom then came out and sat on the bed again. "We should probably go to sleep early….our flight leaves tomorrow at 7:00 a.m." Said Pauline as she watched Alexa turn off the TV. "Yea I guess so…" She said and laid on the bed next to Paulina's. Kisame pulled his shirt off and lay beside Pauline. He smirked as he saw Pauline's face get red.

After Hidan climbed into bed, Alexa reached to turn off the lamp "Night!"

**_Katie and Ari's POV_**

Ari left and went downstairs to the restaurant in the hotel. She was gonna bring some food back to her room. Meanwhile Katie was getting ready for bed.

She put on her pajamas…which was actually shorts and a t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and was brushing her hair before bed. In the reflection of the mirror she watched as Tobi walked in and wrapped his arms around her. Katie smiled. "Whatcha thinking?" Tobi replied "Oh…just about how you should come sit on the bed with me~" Katie giggled and set the brush down. "M'kay~ I'll be right there." Tobi smiled under his mask and turned and left the bathroom. A few moments later, Katie followed. She sat next to Tobi just as Ari entered the room. After they had something for dinner, they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Okaaay~ Finished the chapter! They are now at the hotel for the night! Soon they will be in HAWAII! :D But anyway…still hope you are enjoying! :D Like I said earlier I am really enjoying writing this story! Also thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! It makes me happy and motivated to write the next chapter~ tomorrow I will begin writing chapter whatever is next~ and I have an idea for what I'm gonna do :D You'll just have to wait and find out what will happen next in the story! :D I'm really happy right now and I'm not sure about why I am happy…..**


	7. We Have ARRIVED!

**:D HAAAALLLLOOOO! Chapter 7 has appeared! I think it's chapter seven…..I really need to figure it out. You know…I always listen to music when writing these. If I've ever mentioned any music in the fanfiction…it was most likely the song I was listening to when I typed the chapter (O0O) Yeas sooooooo on with the chapter! PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT! THE WAR IS WON BEFORE IT'S BEGUN! RELEASE THE DOVES! SURRENDER LOVE! (okey sorry bout' that…this song is epic…why is it epic? THEY ARE WEARING VINTAGE ****MISERY****! How isn't it epic?) :D I don't own anything….. :P**

Ari was the first to wake up. She couldn't move for two reasons. One….Deidara was hugging her in sleep. And two…she sorta liked it and didn't want to get up. She turned her head and looked at the clock. It was 6:49 a.m. She frowned for a moment.

"_Weren't we supposed to leave for the airport by now?"_ She thought as she looked over at Tobi and Katie.

She decided to get out of bed and wake Katie up. She sat up, forcing Deidara to let go. He woke up and looked at her.

"What time is it, un?"

"Time to get up!" She said as she realized the plane left at 7:00. She knew she was supposed to remember a time…she just had forgotten it. Now they had to rush to the airport in less than ten minutes! "Wake Katie and Tobi up. I'm gonna go get everyone else up." She said while getting dressed. She didn't even care if Deidara or anyone else was in the room. Deidara starred at her for a moment until she looked at him. He quickly looked away then walked over to the other bed. Ari rushed down the hallway over to Pein and Konan's room.

Deidara looked at Katie and Tobi. In the middle of the night he must have pulled her closer and put his arm around her. Deidara frowned. _"Who the hell hugs people when they sleep?" _**(first of all a lot of people do that. (-_-)) ** He

He reached down and shook Tobi. "Get up, un."

Tobi mumbled something, still half asleep. "Go….away….!"

Deidara frowned at Tobi's sudden change in voice. Deidara shrugged, then punched Tobi's arm. "Get. Up."

Tobi suddenly sat up. "Hey what the hel- heck! senpai?" Deidara glared. "We're late. You guys need to get up."

Katie opened her eyes. "Hm? What Time is it?"

Deidara looked at the clock then replied. "6:53,un." Katie sat up quickly. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" She jumped out of bed then ran over to her suitcase. She grabbed a shirt then pulled off the one she was wearing, and put the new one on. "Where's Ari?!" She said as she looked around the room. "She's waking up everyone else." Replied Deidara. Katie sighed in relief. "Good. And what are you guys doing?! GET DRESSED!" She said while searching for some pants. She grabbed the first thing pair of pants she saw and put them on. She was now wearing a black t-shirt with Gir on it and jean shorts. "When you guys are ready," Said Katie while zipping up her suitcase, "Come downstairs." And with that , she ran out of her hotel room.

She saw Ari and a few other Akatsuki members in the hallway. "We really need to hurry. Is everyone ready?" Ari shook her head. "They are just getting dressed." Katie sighed. "Okay…You told them to meet downstairs…right?" Ari nodded her head again. "Okay…good." She said and started walking towards the elevator. Eventually everyone was downstairs and they now only had four minutes to get to the airport. The flight actually didn't leave until 7:15….They just need to get there early so everyone would have enough time to go through security.

They ran to the cars and got in. Soon they started driving and tried not to speed. The good thing is, the hotel they chose wasn't too far away from the airport. They made it just in time.

Of course Hidan was swearing at the security guy just about the whole time…he finally stopped after Alexa whispered something into his ear. They don't know what she said to him…but whatever it was…it worked. So far everything was going good until it was Tobi's turn.

"Sir…I'm going to have to ask you to please take off your mask."

Everyone looked at Tobi. "Sir. Please take off your mask or I will call security."

"Aren't you security?" Asked Katie. He frowned and looked at her. "I'll call _more_ security." He looked back at Tobi. He was gone. The security guy looked around but couldn't find him. "What…? Where did he go?!" Katie smirked. "Where did who go?" "But the man…he was…just here!" Katie shook her head. "We don't know who you are talking about…."

Kisame played along. "You must be seeing things…" The security guy shook his head. "I….I…..I….I…." Was all he said. "Katie? I think we broke him." Said Ari. "Yeeeea…we better go before we do more damage."

Katie looked around, soon spotting Tobi. "He's over there." She said while pointing in his direction. They all walked over to him. Katie smiled. "I know I said no using chakra or anything…but that was awesome~"

"So….which way is our flight?" Asked Alexa, while she looked around. Katie pointed in a direction. "That way….and we better hurry they look like they are starting to board the plane…"

They all rushed over and got inside the plane. They sat down in their seats and waited. After a little while, everyone was told to put the seatbelts on for takeoff.

Quite a while later, Pein was definitely not enjoying the flight. A four year old boy was kicking the back of his seat. For almost an hour he had been trying to ignore it…but now he was really irritated.

Pein wasn't the only one who wanted off the plane. Earlier Tobi had asked Katie to switch seats with him. He just couldn't sit by the window. He wasn't really feeling too good either. He looked over at Katie and noticed she had fallen asleep. He sighed. This was gonna be a long flight.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sound of a four year old boy crying, and the sounds of Hidan swearing in the back of the plane.

Several hours later he woke up to the sound of the pilot. They had arrived! Tobi and Pein were some of the first few people off the plane. Once everyone was off the plane, they all received a lei from pretty Hawaiian girls. **(You know…a lei…those flowery necklaces.) **

Hidan stared at them with a creepy Hidan grin on his face. Alexa hit him in the back of the head and glared at him.

"Hey! What the hell?!" He said while glaring at her.

She frowned. "Stop staring at them!" Hidan smirked. "Oh…since when do you care, bitch?" She looked away from him. "I…I don't" "Oh…then you wouldn't mind if I stared at them…." He said while turning back to the Hawaiian girls. "NO!" She said while grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

Earlier before they had left the hotel, Katie had called and rented a few cars. The cars were in a parking lot across the street. They all walked over to them. Several minutes later they had arrived at the hotel they were going to be staying at for the next two weeks. This time they had reserved seven rooms. Kakuzu and Zetsu in one room, Itachi has his own, Pein and Konan in another room, Alexa and Hidan in a room, Kisame and Pauline in a room, Katie and Tobi in a room, and Ari and Deidara in a room.

After unpacking, Katie went to go meet mom and her uncle for dinner. Afterwards she headed back to her Hotel. By now the sun was starting to set….But since they didn't have to get up early, they didn't have to go to bed early.

"You know what we need to do?" Said Ari as she looked at Katie. "No….what?" "We need to go….swimming!" Katie looked at her. "You do know we are going to the beach tomorrow…right?" Ari sighed. "Yea….I know. But wouldn't it be fun if we went swimming tonight also?" Katie thought about it for a moment. "Well…I guess we could~" She looked at all the Akatsuki. "Did you guys hear us? Go get ready….we are going swimming!"

A few minutes later everyone was changed into their swimwear. Katie searched through a large bag she had brought. She pulled out thirteen water guns. "Remember in Walmart how Pein and Konan bought everything? Well I had water guns on the list!" She handed one to everyone. "I think we should have a water fight." She said while also taking out a bag of water balloons. Everyone looked at each other, obviously liking the idea. They all headed for the hotel's pool.

Since it was getting late, they were the only ones in the pool. Once everyone jumped in, Alexa held her water gun up. "Let the war begin." She said while shooting water at Hidan's face. He smirked. "You're gonna regret that…" He said then swam over to her. Ari had an idea. She quietly swam up behind Hidan and pushed him. Before he could stop himself he fell forward and kissed Alexa. Her eyes widened and her face got super red. She quickly turned away from him. Hidan turned around and looked at everyone.

"Okay…Who the HELL did that?!" He said angrily. By now Ari had swam over to the other side of the pool. He sighed irritated, and turned back around. "Hey...I didn-" He stopped talking when he saw Alexa was pointing her water gun at him again. She sprayed water in his face.

"Alright, bitch….now you're gonna get it…."

The water fight continued for quite a while. Eventually some of the girls yawned. "I'm starting to get…tired." Said Pauline as she swam and got out of the pool. Kisame followed. "Yeah…I think we're gonna go to bed."

Everyone got out of the pool. It _was _getting pretty late.

After heading back to their room, Alexa got ready to sleep. She sat on the bed and Hidan sat by her. Without saying a word, she turned off the light and laid down.

**ALRIGHT! Finally finished this chapter Uh…..I really don't know what to say. Hope you liked! The next chapter will be awesome :D Eh…hopefully :P **


	8. This could have gone better

**READ THIS. Yey! I do realize that I do update…like every day…..but I do have to warn you….sometime later this month I won't be able to update for a day or so….but I promise to keep updating till then! :D I dun Own NOTHIN. OH and I hope you know what I'm implying in the beginning of this :P also sorry if this chapter is a day late…I had a friends coming over…and I'm not sure If I can finish it before she arrives…..in fact…she is one of the girls in the story…Her name starts with an A….you'll never know if your guess is right Ari…or Alexa? MUAHAHAHA! *Cough* THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I'M SORRY.**

The next morning, everyone slept in. Around 10:00 they all started to wake up. Alexa looked over at Hidan. She smiled a bit then got out of bed, and put her shirt _**back**_ on. **(If you know what I mean :P) **She left the room and walked downstairs. She noticed almost everyone was in the hotel's restaurant getting breakfast. She headed over to them.

"Hey guys~" She said happily as she sat at the table with them.

Some of the girls giggled a bit. "So…How was your night?" asked Ari.

Alexa looked at them oddly. "It…was fine…."

"Oh really? It sounded much more than fine…last night." Said Ari, smirking. Alexa's eyes widened. "You heard us!?"

Deidara glared at her. "What do you mean, un? Of course we heard you! Couldn't fall asleep because of you and Hidan…."

Just then, Hidan came downstairs. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He said and sat down by Alexa.

Alexa sighed. "They know." "Oh…." Was all he said.

"ANYWAY! Guys….I have a few things planned for today." Begun Katie. "After we finish eating our breakfast….we will head to one of the beaches~ we will spend the whole day there…and once the sun goes down….I have a few other things planned…" She said while smiling.

A while later everyone was in their swimwear and was heading out to the cars. Katie looked in her bag. "Alright…I have my sunscreen…sunglasses…." She said while making sure she had everything. After she was sure, she started up the car, then made sure everyone was in. They drove for a little while, looking for a beach that no one else was at. Eventually they found one. Katie parked her car, and everyone got out.

"Everyone come here!" Said Katie as she held up the sunscreen. **(It's the spray on kind) **She sprayed the sunscreen on herself then on everyone else. "Sunburns hurt…..I would know because I NEVER tan…It's always the opposite." She said as she put it away. "Alright…you guys can go now" She watched as everyone walked onto the sand. She followed and laid a beach towel down on the sand. She lay on it and watched everyone else.

Kisame got into the water, followed by Pauline. Hidan laid down on the sand and closed his eyes. Eventually he fell asleep. Katie got up and went over to him. "Hey…come here…." She said quietly to everyone, making sure she didn't wake Hidan. She took a fistful of sand and poured it on him. He didn't wake up. She smirked. "Who else thinks we should burry him in the sand?" "Ermahgerd yes!" Said Alexa quietly. They all started putting sand on Hidan. Once they had enough sand on him, Katie suggested they reshape the sand so it looks like mermaid tail. It took about fifteen minutes to get the tail perfect. Ari walked off and came back about a minute later. "And for the finishing touches…." Said Ari as she set a small crab she had found by the water, down on Hidan. Katie laughed and walked over to her bag. She took her IPod out and took a picture of Hidan. Just as she set it back into her bag, Hidan started to wake up.

The first thing he saw was the crab crawling around on his chest. He sat up quickly causing the sand to fall. He stood up and brushed himself off. He glared at everyone.

A little while later everyone decided to swim. Tobi being the **BRAVEST ONE** went into the water first and almost drowned. **(Thank you very much ARI) **Deidara facepalmed at Tobi, who was now flailing around in the water. Kisame ran into the water with a life guard thingy…which he had stolen from the actual lifeguard…who was totally there the whole time. THEN THIS BIG ASS WAVE COMES OUT FREAKING NOWHERE and crashes into Kisame and Tobi. When the water goes back into the ocean, Tobi mask is gone. **(dunDUNdun!) **

He looked up from the water and noticed that everyone was looking at him. He tilted his head. "What? Is there something on Tobi's face?" Everyone shook their heads, and Deidara answered, "No, there is NOTHING at all…on your…face, un."

Tobi slowly reached up to his face hoping his mask was there. It wasn't. His eyes **(or eye…?)** widened. After doing several hand signs, he left using his space time 'get-away-from-there' jutsu. Everyone stood there….confused. **(Except for the girls) **"Well…..fuck." Ari said quietly. Meanwhile Katie had a 'mild' seizure of words. "ERMAHGERD! WHERE IS HE?! WE ARE IN FREAKING HAWAII! WHERE WOULD HE GO?! GAAAAH! WE WILL NEVER FIND HIM!" She yelled while falling over in the sand. "EVERYONE. CAR. NOW. FIND."

In a single file line, they all headed back to the car only to find he was there the WHOLE time. Katie opened the car door. He turned away. "WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE!? I WAS FREAKING OUT AND DEIDARA WAS SOOOOOOO WORRIED." Deidara glared at her, but didn't say anything. "Tobi…..I'm sorry….your mask is gone…but what's wrong with your face? Is it the scars? Your eye? What?" He sighed "It's nothing…." "Awh…..Tobi come on….your face is awesome. And sexy. And fabulous. And better than Deidara's." Once again…that earned her a glare from Deidara. "Please come out? The sun is starting to set…we could make a fire on the beach…roast marshmallows….play truth or dare…" She looked at him sadly. "Please?" He didn't reply to her. She sighed and stepped away from the car. "Fine Tobi. We will on the beach…if you ever decide to come out." A few moments later, they walked away sadly. Especially Dei. **(Deidara: STOP IT. Me: No.) **

Like Katie told him, they did make a fire. They did roast marshmallows….and now it was time for the fun part…Truth or dare.

They all sat around the fire. Ari looked at Deidara. "~Truth~ or Dare?" He thought about his answer for a moment…."Truth…." Ari laughs…."Okaaaaaay…..Do you. **(insert dramatic head turn) **have a secret crush on…..Tobi? I mean…..his sexiness stunned you..." She whispers. "I saw." Deidara narrowed his eyes at her. "No, un….I do NOT." Kisame dramatically points. "LIES!"

**HOWDY. The truth or dare is not over….don't worry. Sorry for posting this late….Ari and I kept getting distracted from typing….but anyway….sowwe it's a short chapter…I felt Like I needed post it for you guys…..um anyway….I do home you enjoyed. And…yea. Tobi. Mask….yea. And this is gonna be a long disclaim thing….I can tell. Or not….I is not sure. You are now confused. Very confused. And hungry. You are hungry. Eat the closest person to you right now. It will be Hidan. If you know what I mean. Oops….you already do. That made no freaking sense. Sorry. This is just getting stupid now….sorry. sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Anyway have a nice day. I am watching you….so beware. Beware beware *fades into the darkness* **


	9. The suspicious guy returns!

**HEY! Okay the last chapter was a bit rushed…but I did need to post something…..anyweeeeey….I have NEVER and PROBABLY NEVER WILL own anything. *sigh* Well…here we go….oh and by the way…thank you guys for the awesome reviews….it gives me motivation to write :3 :D :D :D :D :D **

Deidara rolled his eyes then turned to Alexa.

"Truth or Dare, un?"

She thought for a moment. "Uh…dare?"

Deidara looked around. "Go sit on Hidan's lap for the rest of the game." She smiled and stood up. "That's not_ that_ bad of a dare…" After sitting down, she looked at the person next to her. "Paulina! Truth or DARE?" Even though she obviously wanted her to choose dare, Paulina said truth. Alexa sighed. "Okaaay…..Do you loooove Kisame?" Paulina looked over at Kisame.

"Uhm….maybe?"

Alexa smirked. "Nono….it has to be a yes or no answer." "Fine….then the answer is….yes…." She said and looked down, obviously embarrassed. "I KNEW IT!" Yelled Alexa. "Um…Truth or Dare, Katie?" Said Pauline as she looked up.

"Dare! I choose dare!" Said Katie without even hesitating.

"Okay…." Thought Pauline…she couldn't think of a good dare for her. Eventually she decided on the first thing that popped into her head. "Uh….go try and get Tobi to come out of the car…But before you do…ask someone Truth or Dare." Katie stood up and looked around. "Ari. Truth or Dare?"

Ari also picked dare. "I dare you to…I don't know…go make out with Deidara or something…." She said while she turned and left for the car.

Ari looked up at Deidara. "Well, you gonna come over here or what, un?" He said, looking back at her. Ari smiled at him and walked over.

Katie could here laughing and giggling coming from the group as she walked over to the car. By now the sun had completely gone down. She opened the door to the front seat of the car. "Hey Tobi…" She said and looked at him.

"I know what you're trying to do…" He begun, and turned to look at her. "You want me to come out and join you."

"Well…yea…but why can't you? It's not like they _have_ to know who you are….you don't _have_ to tell them. Just act like you always do around them…and they won't even know!" He sighed. "I guess…but-" "Awh come on Tobi! Pleeeeaaassse? For me?" She looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "No." Was his reply. "But….It would make me happy! And everyone else…..pleeeease?" He sighed and turned to step out of the car. "If it will make you happy….then I guess so…" Katie smiled. "YES!" She grabbed his hand and pretty much dragged him back to everyone else. They came back to see Hidan shoving a couple handfuls marshmallows into his mouth.

"Um…." Katie said as she sat down and looked at Hidan strangely. Tobi sat beside her. "Anyway….whose turn is it?"

"It's my turn!" Said Hidan while trying to talk with his mouth full….it actually sounded more like 'Ets ny twon!' He swallowed and turned to Kakuzu. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Someone give me money." Said Hidan as he looked around at everyone. "Why?" Asked Katie suspiciously. "Just fuckin do it."

Katie sighed and stood up. She went over to her bag, and searched till she found a five dollar bill. "Will I get it back?" She asked as she handed it to him. "Probably not..." He said and handed it to Kakuzu. "Alright Kakuzu, I dare you to throw it into the fire."

Kakuzu looked at the money. "I refuse."

"You can't refuse. You picked dare…now you _have_ to." Said Alexa as she smirked and watched.

He mumbled something and slowly reached it towards the fire. He hesitated for a moment then let go of it. Everyone watched as the money burned. Soon…there was nothing left but ashes. They looked up at Kakuzu, who appeared to be wiping a tear from his eye. "Are you crying?" asked Pauline. He stopped and looked around at everyone. "No…it's the smoke that's making me SEEM like I'm crying." She rolled her eyes. "Suuuure…..we believe you…." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at her. "I refuse to play." Everyone sighed.

"Fine. Tobi, Truth or Dare, un?" Asked Deidara as he turned to Tobi. "Tobi chooses truth…." "Alright, un….Who out of everyone here is your favorite?" Tobi looked around at everyone for a few seconds then scooted closer to Katie. "SHE Is Tobi's favorite!" Katie smiled a bit then was asked. "Truth or Daaaare?" "Hehe~ I choose dare!" Tobi thought for a moment. "Tobi dares you to…give Tobi hug~" She smiled at him. "Alright!" She went to hug him but was pulled into a kiss. Her eyes widened a bit. A few seconds later it was over. She looked at Tobi. "Tobi?" He tilted his head, "Yeeah?" She smiled and shook her head. "Never mind."

Hidan groaned. "I'M HUNGRY." Katie looked at him "THEN WE WILL GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT. Who else is hungry?"

Just about everyone wanted food. "Is there a McDonalds in Hawaii?" Asked Ari. "Uh….yea there is! They serve SPAM also." The akatsuki looked at her oddly. "Spam is gross stuff in a can." "Ohhh..." Said the Akatsuki all at the same time. "So have we decided on McDonalds?" Everyone nodded their heads.

They got up and put out the fire. Afterwards they packed up a few things and all headed for the cars.

They drove around for quite a while before eventually finding the McDonalds. They pulled into the parking lot. After everyone got out, they all headed inside. Alexa looked around. "So this is what McDonalds is like at midnight…." Hardly anyone was there. In one of the far corners, there was an old man….who most likely was a hobo. Then at a different table there was a very familiar looking guy, reading a newspaper….upside down. Kisame nudge Pauline. "Is that the strange guy from Walmart?" Pauline looked over to where he was pointing. "You mean the guy who called you Marcel?" **(And yes…that is the name of the monkey from Friends…I almost forgot about that monkey….O_O) **Kisame nodded his head. "He does look a lot like him…but I doubt he followed us here." They decided it probably wasn't him and followed the others to order their food.

The man looked up from the newspaper and whispered loudly to himself. "Target spotted. Strange girl and Marcel. They are in a group…I will take them down one by one…."

Hidan ordered first. Of course he wanted the meal with the spam. Katie sighed. "I don't think you're gonna like it…" He glared at her. "I want it." She mumbled to herself, "_There he goes again…acting like a little kid…" _She shook her head and ordered it. "He'd like a SPAM, eggs, and rice meal…." She had also ordered a bunch of fries for everyone to share, and hamburgers. She decided they could eat in the hotel, and ordered it to go. After paying and receiving their meals, they headed for the exit.

The suspicious guy from Walmart got up. _"This is my chance!" _He thought as he stood up and started sneaking over to them. _"Now I will get my revenge on Marcel!" _Too bad for him…Kisame wasn't really Marcel. He was several feet from them, and was about to make his move, when suddenly he was tackled by the hobo.

"YOU STOLE MEH HAT YEW THEIF!" Yelled the Hobo as he attempted to steal the suspicious guy's hat.

Nobody turned around…or even questioned why the hobo was yelling.

After being beaten up by a hobo...the suspicious guy looked up to see the 'targets' driving off. He stood up and yelled into the night. "I, TYLER, WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

Eventually everyone arrived back at the hotel. They sat in the lobby eating their dinner and talking. "You know….there is an awesome amusement park here…one of my friends went to it…they said it was super awesome! Also it's not super expensive either!" Said Katie as she ate a few fries. "So are you suggesting we go?" asked Pauline. Katie nodded her head. "We could leave early before it gets too hot outside…what do you guys think?" some of the Akatsuki looked confused. "What, un?" Said Deidara as he look at Katie. She looked over at him. "An amusement park…it has a bunch of rides and fun things to do. Its SOOOOO fun! I really think you guys would enjoy it!"

Eventually they agreed to go, finished their dinner, and headed off to bed.

**PLEASE READ Alright! This chapter is done! Hopefully you guys are still enjoying this~ and once again thanks for the nice reviews! Remember if you have any ideas…they are welcome! :D Poor Itachi…he's all alone…. :P**


	10. Fun?

**ARI****…FINE YOU CAN GO :P and did you see that Tyler was the evil guy? XD Anyway…Hello Everyone! :D :D :D Here is chapter…ten? Sooo anyway….here is theeeee chapter…hope you enjoy…I don't own anything **** enjoy. OH MY GAWD. My YouTube is broke so I has to use my IPod…and create a playlist of music called…'When YouTube doesn't work :( '**

Everyone was up early and got ready to go. For some reason, they didn't mind getting up early today. Perhaps they were just happy it wasn't for traveling. Well I guess you could say…technically it was for traveling, because it was a ten minute drive to the amusement park. Let's just say they were glad it didn't take four hours of sitting in a car and listening to Hidan complain. Anyway eventually they did arrive, and parked in one of those giant car garage thingy's. Even though it was early…there was still a lot of cars there. They walked to the front gates and Katie took out her wallet. It was ten dollars per person…expensive when you add it all up…She paid for everyone, then they all headed inside.

As they walked, the akatsuki stared at just about everything. The first thing they did was get something to eat…they all had forgotten breakfast. While eating, Katie told them what they were gonna do.

"Alrighty…just like Walmart….and the Mall….get into groups. Do whatever you want…except kill people…that wouldn't be good. Um…meet back here in a couple hours, and have fun!"

Minutes later, they finished eating and left in groups.

**_Alexa and Hidan's POV_**

"HIDAAAAAN! We ARE going ON THIS ride." She said as she pulled him over to a HUGE rollercoaster.

He looked up at it. "Okay…."

They got in line and waited for their turn to ride. Hidan watched as it slowed to a stop and everyone got off. Some of them wanted to ride it again…others walked off in a crooked line to find the nearest trashcan. He wasn't all too sure if he really wanted to go on this ride…but he was Hidan…and of course he couldn't chicken out of this. He and Alexa took the seats in the very front, and this time Hidan made _sure_ he buckled the seatbelt…the very worn out seatbelt…that looked like it could break at any moment. Was this really a good Idea? Well…anyhow it was too late.

The rollercoaster start to slowly go up the tracks. _"Hah…This isn't that fuckin bad."_ Thought Hidan as they neared the top. Suddenly his thoughts changed as the ride sped up…a lot. His heart skipped a beat when the rollercoaster dropped. He closed his eyes while muttering, "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfcukfuckfuckfuck!"

Alexa looked over at him, she was used to rollercoasters so she wasn't as scared. She laughed a bit at him then closed her eyes as they reached the loop. She still hates this part on any rollercoaster. Suddenly Hidan yelled. "WHY THE FUUUUCK DID I AGREE TO THIIIIS?!"

Eventually the ride was over and Hidan shakily got off it. She looked over at him. "Were you seriously scared?" Hidan did his best to walk normally. "Psssh…No….Why the hell would you think that?" She sighed, "Oh…I don't know…wanna go on another ride?" "NO." Was his reply. "Jeez Hidan, calm down…the ride I'm thinking of isn't a rollercoaster….aka it's a slower ride. Oh, and it doesn't do any weird flips or whatever." "Eh...fine…but you're lying…you're gonna be dead." He said while walking with her.

**_Ari and Deidara POV_**

Deidara was happy. Too happy. They had already been on two different rollercoasters…and several other rides. He had eaten a bunch of cotton candy and other sugary things. By now, he was hardly even acting like himself…he was waaaaay too hyper.

"ComeONWeNeedToGoOnThisRideAndThatOneOverThere! OHANDTHATONETOO, un!" Said Deidara as he dragged Ari off towards another ride.

"Okay Okaaay!" She said as she and Deidara waited in line.

Several minutes later, they got onto the ride and waited for it to start. The ride raised them up and started to spin. It got faster and faster. Deidara's hyperness was now starting to wear off. He looked around at everything as it blurred past them.

Soon the ride started to seem like a bad idea now. Several long minutes later the ride stopped and he and Ari got off.

"Ugh….Never again, un." He said and put a hand on his head. "You okay?" asked Ari as she looked at him. He slowly nodded his head. "I just need to sit down for a minute…" They walked over to a bench and sat down.

**_Kisame and Pauline's POV_**

They walked around sharing a large smoothie like drink. **(I really dunno what it is) **In the hour they had been there, they had only went on two rides. But once they finished their drink, they were gonna go on a ride that Pauline had suggested.

They drank the last bit of whatever it was, then threw away the cup. Soon they were heading over to a haunted house ride. Katie and Ari had told her it wasn't scary at all….but Katie and Ari hardly ever get scared by stuff.

"So this is the ride I told you about….you wanna go on it?" She asked and looked up at Kisame.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. It looks…interesting."

They headed over towards it and waited in line. Luckily the line was pretty short and in a few minutes, they went inside. They walked inside of the house and sat down in one of the seats. The haunted house looked pretty real…almost convincing that it was actually haunted.

After a few minutes of things jumping out at them, and shadows and objects moving around, Pauline was hiding her face and hugging Kisame's arm. He smirked a bit. "You do know it's just a ride…right?" He asked while looking down at her. "Well…yeah. But it's a scary ride!" She said while looking around the dark room as they passed through it. "Heh…well I'm here so everything is fine." He said while smiling at her.

Not too long after that, the ride ended. Kisame and Pauline left, and walked around the park, looking for something else to do.

**_Tobi and Katie's POV_**

"See? Isn't this fun?" Katie asked while she and Tobi walked over to yet ANOTHER rollercoaster. They had been on three already…not to mention all the other rides they had been on.

"Yeah~ I am having a lot of fun, actually." He said as they stood in line.

"After this it will be close to noon. I think we should head back after this ride…besides…I have a bit of a surprise to tell everyone…hopefully they'll like it." Said Katie as the line moved a bit. Tobi looked at her. "Oh? What surprise?" He asked. Katie smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see~" She said as they got onto the rollercoaster.

Not too much later, the ride was over and they started heading back. They arrived to see a few of her friends was already there. They waited till everyone had arrived before Katie started to speak. "Alright everyone! Tomorrow is sadly our last day in Hawaii. After tomorrow we will get on our flight and head back home. But I do have something planned for the rest of today and tomorrow."

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She handed all the girls a shopping list. "Read this list…and take a guess."

The list included Tents, foldable chairs, hiking shoes, bug spray, firewood, food, and other things like that. Alexa looked up from the list. "Are we going camping?" Katie nodded her head. "YES! I have never been camping in Hawaii!" Said Pauline happily. Everyone else seemed rather excited. "Today we will go to Walmart and gather all of our supplies! Tomorrow we wake up early, drive for a while, then hike till we find a good spot. Is everyone ready to go shopping?" Asked Katie as she looked around at everyone.

After they had left the amusement park, they headed for the cars and started driving to Walmart.

Camping with the Akatsuki in Hawaii…what could go wrong?

**ALRIGHT! Camping…..yep! The next chapter will be Walmart and camping. So anyway! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story~ Hm…..anywaaay…I'll try to make the next few chapters better :P **


	11. Walmart! Again

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo! Alrighty….this update may be late….but I was taking a quick break so I could play some minecraft…:P Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! ^-^ srsly….camping….akatsuki…..what could go wrong? Heuehuehuehue you will see. I STILL SADLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING. D:**

**I MEANT IT WHEN I SAID…. I WANNA GET WELL…I WANNA GET WELL! ARE THE REST OF YOU SO CONTENT….TO STAY WHERE YOU ARE….BUT IT HURTS LIKE HELL! (Yet another song I'm listening to…) XD **

"So….this is Walmart…in Hawaii?" Asked Alexa as she stared at the HUGE building.

"Uh…Yep! Who votes we do what we did last time? Let Pein and Konan buy everything?" Replied Katie as she looked over Alexa.

She nodded her head while smirking. "Sounds like a good plan."

Katie told everyone else except for Pein and Konan….she had an Idea. She walked up to them and handed Pein the list. "Buy things. No time to explain." Pein was about to hand her back the list and refuse…but before he could, Katie and everyone else ran into the store.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm getting a headache…"

**_Alexa, Hidan, and Kakuzu's POV _**

"Come on Kuzu~ do eet!" Said Alexa as she handed him a very girly shirt.

"No. And don't call me that." He said while dropping the shirt on the floor.

Alexa sighed. "You're no fun…." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I just don't want to be the one to pay for all the damages." Alexa rolled her eyes and looked at the list she had brought with her. "Eh fine…..HEY! LETS GO BUY A VASE AND" She whispers the last part. "Put dead people in it."

Even Hidan looked at her strangely. She laughed at their reactions. "Not real dead people! Just find some dirt and ashes….then bump into someone and scream at them because they made up drop our _'mother'_ "

"Ah….Too bad not real people though…I haven't sacrificed anyone for quite a while…" said Hidan as they walked while looking for a good vase. Alexa ignored him and picked one up. "I'll go pay for this…go find some ash…or dirt…or something." She left for the checkout counter and Hidan and Kakuzu walked off. Eventually they found some in the camping section of the store. **(Outdoor section? I dunno)** Someone must have tried to use one of those camping grill-like-things….they left the ashes behind. They went and got Alexa.

"Guessing you found something?" She asked while being taken towards the grill. After she looked inside, she smiled. "Good work!" They started filling the vase with the ashes. Afterwards, she brushed her hands off on her pants. "Now to go bump into someone….but who?" She said while looking around the store. "How about her?" asked Hidan as he pointed at an old lady. Alexa frowned sadly. "Nonono! Not the old lady! That would be horrible!" "Alright…..What about him?" He said as he pointed at some guy working at the store. "Ah! Much better choice!"

She walked over to him, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu. She walked by him, just enough for her to bump into him. She dropped the vase and watched as it crashed against the floor. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the store worker guy.

He looked down at the ashes and back at her. "U-Um….."

She glared at him and started screaming. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS MY MOTHER, YOU BASTARD! PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP NOW! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER FORGIVE YOU! OH MY FREAKING GOD! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS!? THIS WAS ON PURPOSE WASN'T IT?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUU!"

The poor store worker dude **(You know what?! I'm just gonna give him a name. His name is now Kevin.)** Kevin looked around nervously then started to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't knoooow! Please don't hate meeeee!" He said as he got down on his knees and started cleaning up the ashes. Alexa glared at him then stomped away. He just watched and cried more. He laid on the ground next to the ashes. "I'm…s-sorry…."

**_Pein and Konan POV_**

Pein and Konan walked around the store, looking for bandages. Ya know…just in case. Pein looked on one of the shelves and something caught his eye. He turned and saw a whole row of bottles that were labeled 'Pain Killers'. He stared at them. He kept staring. He's still staring at them. Suddenly Konan pulled him away from the shelf.

**_Kisame and Pauline's POV_**

"Do you wanna be zombie?" Asked Pauline as they walked past the makeup isle.

"Um….I think I do…?" replied Kisame…who was a very confused shark.

"Okay…I put makeup on you so that you look dead…then you walk around like this," Said Pauline as she demonstrated how to walk like a zombie. "It would freak some people out!" He laughed a bit. "Okay….that sounds interesting…" "Great! Follow me!" Said Pauline as she grabbed a bunch of makeup off the shelves and ran off to a bathroom. Kisame followed and locked the door behind them.

Quite a while later, there was a line starting to form in front of the bathroom. Everyone was getting angry….until suddenly, the bathroom door opened. There was no one there. The bathroom was dark.

"Hey…what is that?" Said some random person as they pointed to a tall, dark, silhouette. The person cautiously walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw A ZOMBIE! **(Er….Kisame) **

Kisame started walking like a zombie towards everyone. Pauline laughed as she saw everyone run away. "OhMYGawd that was awesome!" She said as she followed Kisame out of the bathroom. They walked off to go terrorize the rest of the store.

Suddenly someone grabbed Kisame's arm. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T! SILLY MARCEL…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Kisame turned around and looked at the person. "Hey…aren't yo-" Begun Kisame but was cut off by Tyler. "GYAAH! ZOMBIE! DON'T EAT ME PLEASE!" And with that, Tyler ran away.

Kisame shrugged and continued to walk.

**_Tobi and Katie's POV_**

"Tobi. Sing me a song." Katie said as they walked around.

"I can't sing." He replied.

"FINE BE LIKE THAT!" Yelled Katie as she stabbed him with a radish.

Tobi started flailing around and was pretending to die in a very dramatic way. Once Tobi had 'died' Katie yelled. "OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! TOBI! SPEAK TO ME! PLEEEASE! I-I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" She then stabbed herself with the radish and 'died' next to him. They laid there for about ten minutes and a small crowd had formed. A small child walked up to them and was about to poke Tobi. Tobi sat up and yelled. "I WILL NOM ON YOUR HAND"

The little kid started to cry. "I DON'T WANNA BE A ZOMBIE!"

Katie stood up and walked away….Tobi followed.

"TobiTobiTobiTobiTobiTobi…" She said and waited for him to reply. "Yeeees?" He asked while turning to her. "you know what we REAALLY need to do?" asked Katie. Tobi thought for a moment. "Uh….I don't know…" "I think that we should go find the intercom and sing…or…yell…or whatever into it." Tobi smiled. "Heh…okay~"

They walked around the store, soon finding the 'Security Only' door. Surprisingly, no one was inside. "Hm…What should we say?" asked Katie. "Ohh! I know!" Said Tobi as he walked in front of the intercom. He pushed a button, then spoke into it. "Deidara SENPAAAAAI! Tobi SAYS HI!"

**_Deidara and Ari's POV_**

Deidara facepalmed as he heard the intercom. "Oh Tobi….you're such a baka…" He said while shaking his head and smiling to himself.

Ari dragged Deidara up to some random guy.

"OH! So you're back for more!?" She said angrily to the guy. Deidara glared at him. "We thought we told you to stay out of here ,un!"

The guy looked at them like they were crazy. "I….didn't do anything!"

Ari rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid with us! Just wait here and I'll go get my shotgun!"

Ari and Deidara watched as the man backed up then started running away. "Alrighty then…" Ari said as they turned around to see Pein and Konan walking their way.

"I'm guessing it's time to go now, isn't it?" Asked Ari. Pein nodded his head.

They gathered everyone up and left the store. "That was fun…." Said Katie as she started the car. "And remember! Camping is tomorrow! We will wake up early…so be prepared!"

**Oi! Chapter is finished :D :D :D :D Tomorrow is camping~~~ uh…not much to say here….**


	12. What NOT to do while camping: Wander off

**READ THIS READ THIS. Alrighty…..sooooooo next chapter :D I really don't know where I'm gonna end this entire story….but when I do end it…would any of you care for a sequel? Or no? **

**I still don't own anything :'( Sadly…I wish I did….It would be very very very very very very very awesome…But anyway I don't…so please enjoy this chapter….maybe. Camping time! **

If you didn't read the thingy above….read it. Seriously. It's important.

After everyone woke up they got their stuff ready to check out of the hotel. Right after camping they would be heading back….aka going to the airport. Also once they got back, Pein and Konan would have more time to figure out how they would get back to their world. All the girls knew they would have to eventually leave…none of them wanted them to. Same with the Akatsuki…sorta….they did want to go home…but they didn't wanna leave the girls.

Katie sighed as she walked to the elevator. She didn't wanna think about them leaving….no one did. While everyone grabbed their stuff, she checked out of the hotel. She waited a few minutes for everyone to come back down. They all gathered in the lobby and Tobi handed Katie her bag.

"Thanks~" She said while smiling.

He smiled and nodded his head. "You're welcome."

Katie turned to everyone. "Alright! To the cars! Time for camping~"

Everyone headed out to the cars and put their stuff in the back. After everyone was in, Katie stared the car and started driving. After a little while, she parked the car by a mountain. They all got out and Katie told them to get the stuff they had bought for camping….they would be hiking until they found a good place to stop and set the tents up. It was still pretty early, so it wasn't as hot outside. If it was hotter, the hike would have been horrible….who would want to hike when it's over 100 degrees outside? Yea…..no one.

"What about over there?" Asked Hidan as he looked to the side.

Katie looked in the direction he was looking. "Uh…..no. Let's keep going until we find the perfect spot."

Hidan groaned and muttered a few things to himself. **(Y'all don't wanna know.) **Suddenly Hidan tripped and dropped the firewood that he was carrying. He stood up and glared at Kakuzu. "What the hell was that for?!" He said angrily while picking up the firewood.

"Kakuzu looked down at him. "I didn't do anything."

"You fucking tripped me!" Hidan yelled while still glaring at Kakuzu. "It's all in your head, Hidan. I didn't do anything."

Hidan rolled his eyes and mumbled _more _things to himself. Suddenly he was tripped again. Kakuzu walked a bit faster and smirked.

After a little while more of Hidan yelling, and 'accidentally' tripping, they eventually found the PERFECT spot. It was a large clearing. It had enough room for all the tents, a place for a campfire, and room to walk around a bit. Also it was right next to a small stream so they could wash their hands or whatever. "Ah~ the perfect spot!" Said Katei as she and everyone else walked over to it. "Let's put the tents over here!" She said while walking to the left. She searched through a bag and looked for one of the tents. She found one and pulled it out, causing several bottles of pain killers to fall out of the bag. She frowned and turned to Pein. "Why….did you buy a bunch of pain killers?"

"What do they do?" He asked her.

"Well…they do what the name says…they kill pain."

He stared at the bottle then back at Katie. Katie now realized how that sounded. "Not you Pein! If you get hurt or have a headache…you take them and your headache might go away….or the pain from a cut might go away." He looked a tiny tiny tiny bit relieved. "I see…." Katie nodded her head. "Yep!" She then turned back to the tent and started setting it up.

After a little while, everyone got all the tents set up. They had also brought some air mattresses and placed them inside of the tents. Sometime during all the setting up, Hidan and Alexa got bored. Bored enough, that they had wandered off into the forest.

Pauline looked up in time to see them leave. "Of course….." She went over to Katie and poked her. "Guess where Hidan and Alexa are?"

Katie looked up and noticed they weren't here. "Well….shit. They're in the forest aren't they?"

Pauline nodded her head. "Well….They didn't leave too long ago….I could go look for them if you want…" Katie thought for a second. "Good idea...but take Kisame with you. If you get lost, then at least you'll have Kisame with you." Pauline nodded her head. "Yea….hopefully be back soon!"

Katie watched as she went over to Kisame. _"Hm….Better go put the sleeping bags and blankets in the tents…." _ Thought Katie as she turned around and went to go find them.

It had been quite a while. And by quite a while….I mean several hours. It had gotten dark and there was still no sign of Hidan and Alexa. Also Pauline and Kisame hadn't returned either. Deidara and Ari were too busy laying in the grass and looking up at the stars to notice. Katie sighed. If she didn't go and look for them, something bad could happen to them.

"Toooooooobi…come with me! We need to go find Alexa and Hidan…and Pauline and Kisaaaame" She said while going over to Tobi, who was trying to get the campfire started. He sighed and looked around. "They aren't back yet?" "Seriously….you didn't notice that before?" she asked him. He shrugged and set the lighter down. "Well come on…we better leave now before something bad happens to them." He said while turning around.

**_Hidan and Alexa POV_**

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Said Hidan as he rubbed the spot on his head where Alexa had hit him.

She glared at him. "WE ARE LOST! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I didn't wanna go…but nooooo….I had to go with you! 'Follow me!' you said…'It will be fun!' you said! WELL YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR!" Hidan frowned and mumbled something quietly. _"_You don't have to yell…." Alexa heard him and rolled her eyes. "It's dark….I don't like dark forests….they make me think of slenderman…" She said as she looked around. Hidan looked at her. "Slenderman?" Alexa nodded her head and started explaining who slenderman was.

A few minutes of explaining…Hidan was looking around nervously. "Is he in Hawaii?" He asked while looking over his shoulder. "Well…" Begun Alexa, "He could be anywhere…" Hidan frowned and continued to walk with her.

They heard a rustling in the bushes. They stopped and stared at the bush. Suddenly the rustling was behind them. They turned around…nothing was there. Hidan jumped when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kisame and Pauline. Kisame laughed a bit and shined a flashlight on him. "You were scared weren't you?" Hidan glared at him. "No…I just wasn't expecting you." Kisame looked at him oddly. "Who…were you expecting?" Alexa giggled, "He was expecting slenderman….oh and Hidan…the thing I forgot to mention…He goes after _children!_ You're safe!"

Before Hidan could say anything, they all heard someone walking around near them. Again, the bushes rustled and Kisame turned around and shined the flashlight on them. All they saw was a dark figure dart by. Paulina's eyes widened. "Did you guys see that…?"

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA I left you with that….cliff hanger like thingy…..er anywaaay I still hope you guys are enjoying it! This chapter was sorta short….I'm sorry….I'll try to make them longer. **


	13. Tobeso :(

**READ READ READ THIS THIS THIS Hello :) uh….Oh wow….I really don't know what chapter this is….but whatever it is…please enjoy it! :) MINECRAFT Do any of you play it? (Besides Ari) WAIT I just found out….it is chapter 13! :D I know things~~~~ anyway…I don't own anything… sadly… OH AND IM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTERS SHORTNESS :( **

The figure stopped darting around and stood still. Everyone looked at…him…He slowly started walking over to them.

"Oh Marcel…" Said the figure.

Kisame shined the light on him. It was Tyler. Kisame narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

Tyler laughed to himself. "I'm just here to get my revenge…Marcel." "Who the hell is Marcel?!" Asked Kisame, who was a very confused shark. Tyler glared at him. "Don't lie to me! You will do as I say, Marcel! Or…or I'll take her!" He said as he ran over to Pauline and grabbed her arm.

"Gyah! Let go of me!" Pauline said as she pulled her arm away.

By now Kisame was getting angry. He grabbed Tyler and shoved him against a tree. Kisame walked over to Pauline. "You okay?" She nodded her head. "Yea…I think so.."

Tyler stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…" He looked up at Kisame and everyone else. "Who are you guys?" Kisame facepalmed. "The people you were following. And by the way…do you know the way back to our camp?" Tyler looked around. "There are people camping over there…." He said and Pointed in a direction. "I'll show you…" He started walking and everyone else followed him.

**_Ari and Deidara POV _**

Ari yawned and cuddled closer to Deidara. "Hm~ are you getting tired?" She asked him as he put an arm around her.

"Just a bit, un… you suggesting we go inside the tent?"

She smiled a bit. "Unless you wanna stay out here~" He thought for a moment. "Hm….Lets stay out here…it's nice."

**_Katie and Tobi POV_**

"Well I give up! Let's go back." Said Katie as she looked up at Tobi.

Suddenly they heard familiar voices ahead of them. "Or….we could go check that out." Tobi nodded his head and they walked through the dark forest. Suddenly there was a light shining on them. Katie squinted to see who it was. "Kisameeee shine the flashlight elsewhere!"

He lowered the flashlight. "Heh…"

Katie looked at everyone then she noticed Tyler…"Who….?" Asked Katie as she looked at him.

"That's Tyler…." Said Alexa. Katie nodded her head.

"Alright….why do we have a Tyler now?" Alexa shrugged. "Maybe he stalked us here and needs a way home…?" Katie sighed. "Ugh….Do I have to pay for him too?"

Tyler shook his head. "NOPE! I has money. OOOOOOH Who is thaaaat?" He said while looking at Tobi.

"Uh….Tobi." Katie said as she now realized how odd Tyler was. Tyler thought for a moment. "Tobeso?" Katie frowned. "Where did you get the obeso part?" Tyler shrugged. "I got Obeso from the word Obese." "NO! Tobi is not fat! Does that look FAT?!" She said angrily while pointing to Tobi….who was wearing a baggy shirt and a couple jackets. She frowned. "Tobi…why are you wearing…two jackets?" He thought for a moment, "Because Tobi can?" Katie sighed "WELL TAKE EM' OFF! And your shirt too." Tobi tilted his head. "Uh…..does Tobi have toooooo?" Katie nodded her head. "You're not allowed to be or look fat." Meanwhile everyone else was finding this conversation rather amusing.

After a little while more of strange conversations and arguing about taking shirts off….Tobi finally took off his shirt. Katie smiled. "SEEEEEE? Isn't he SEXY?" Tyler looked at Tobi…."Well…..uh yea?" Katie nodded her head. "That's what I thought! Now let's go back….this forest is dark."

Eventually they arrived back….Ari and Deidara were asleep outside, Kakuzu was probably inside one of the tents, same with Pein and Konan~, and Itachi was sitting by the fire. Everyone walked over and joined him…but for some reason, no one could find Tyler….it's like he just disappeared.

"Well….that's odd." Said Alexa as she scooted a bit closer to the fire. Everyone else agreed with her. Since none of them had any dinner, Katie got up to search for some marshmallows or hot dogs. She came back with both. Everyone chose what they wanted to eat, and roasted them over the fire.

"What time is it?" Asked Pauline as she yawned. Katie took out her IPod to check the time. "It's almost midnight…" "Hm…I think after this marshmallow…I'm gonna go to bed." Pauline said as she finished roasting a marshmallow. Just about everyone agreed. "Hey…don't you guys think that we should wake up Ari and Dei?" Asked Alexa as she looked over at them. Pauline nodded her head. "Yea….don't want them to get eaten by some weird wild thing…."

Soon they finished eating and put out the fire. As Pauline went over to wake up Deidara and Ari…everyone else went into the tents to go to sleep.

They woke up early so they would have enough time to get their stuff and head over to the airport. Everyone's stuff was packed up quickly and soon they were on their way back down the mountain. It didn't take as long for them to get back to the car for a couple reasons. The first one, Hidan wasn't complaining or being tripped….the second one was the hike was downhill instead of uphill. But anyhow…it was definitely a better hike than the first one.

Everyone was rather tired…once they had gotten into the car, almost everyone fell asleep. Except for the people driving…and Ari and Dei. They were asleep for the whole ride over to the airport. Once they had arrived and woke everyone up, they all got out of the car and headed inside.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT :( Imma so sorry :( Anyway….I am gonna definitely try to make the next chapter longer. Anywaaaaaay enjoy the story…it is coming to an end soon D: So read it while ya can….and in a while I might make a sequel to it. But it will probably be around when school is starting so the updated won't be as quick as this story. **


	14. I CANT POST A CHAPTER THIS WEEK :(

**Hey guys! Don't worry…I haven't abandoned the story! I just need to tell you guys that I won't be able to post a chapter this week…I felt like I needed to tell you guys…but don't worry…next week I'll post something! I PROMISE! :) **


	15. The End?

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter… I have just been really busy this week….but anyway hopes you enjoy this chapter~ But! But there may be a sequel! :) hope you enjoy~ even though I already said that….er anyway I seriously don't own anything…If I did I would be sooo much happier~ Oh! I had this weird dream last night that a GIANT spider was crawling around but I didn't move….but when I did move, it crawled around on ME! Then I woke up flailing…lol why did I tell you guys this? Anyway if any of you read my giant disclaimer….you will get an imaginary bag of skittles…and a butler….named Sebastian…..who may or may not be a demon. Dun own him either :P **

**READ THIS! READ THIS!I have an IDEA! I knew all along what the sequel would be about…..but it does involve a plane…and what do they need to get back from Hawaii? A PLANE! What If I left it as a cliff hanger….and you waited to find out what happens in the sequel? It would actually work really well with what is going on! Pweaaaase like my idea? Because I'm gonna do it anyway whether you like it or not. Hehe….Oh and Ari knows what's gonna happen :) Oh and sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

After security, they sat and waited in very uncomfortable chairs. The plane was late.

"Ugh…I really just wanna go home and relax….why does the plane have to be laaaaaate?!" groaned Alexa as she leaned on Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan looked at her and was about to tell her to get the fuck off…but he decided not to…for some odd Hidan reason. Anyhow…they were supposed to board the plane ten minutes ago. Kisame actually fell back asleep while waiting.

"_What could be taking so long?" _ Thought Ari as she stood up to go and check the time.

Suddenly the intercom went off. "We are sorry for the slight delay of flight 17….the plane should be arriving any moment now."

Everyone sighed happily, and Pauline nudged the sleeping Kisame just as the plane had arrived. They stood up and everyone got onto the plane. It was a twenty minute wait until it actually took off though…but everyone was just happy to be on the plane….for now.

**_Kisame and Pauline's POV_**

After the plane did take off, Kisame yawned.

"You tired?" Asked Pauline as she looked over at Kisame.

He nodded his head. "Just a bit…."

"You should go to sleep then…" Kisame nodded his head and closed his eyes. "That actually sounds like a good idea~" Pauline smiled and closed her eyes as well. She thought she might as well sleep too. She cuddled closer to Kisame and fell asleep.

**_Alexa and Hidan's POV_**

"I'm bored. Soooo fucking bored."

Alexa was getting annoyed and looked over at Hidan. "Hidan….if you're bored….then GO. TO. SLEEP."

"Hn….fine." Said Hidan as he closed his eyes. Alexa looked at him then also closed her eyes. She was just drifting off, when Hidan woke her up with his complaining…again. "I caaaan't fucking sleep." Alexa glared at him, "DEAL WITH IT! SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING." He frowned and folded his arms. "Hmph." She looked over at him and giggled. "Oh Hidan…." She reached over and hugged him.

**_Deidara and Ari's POV_**

"How long is the flight, un?"

Ari shrugged. "It'll be a while before we get back…and we also have to drive the rest of the day. It'll be late when we get back to the house…why? You have something planned?"

Deidara smirked. "Maybe, un~ A shower would be nice once we get back~ Would you care to join me, un?" Ari smiled, "Hm….maybe…maybe not~" Deidara looked over at her. "Aw come on…it'll be fun~" She giggled and nodded her head, "I'm sure it will be." Deidara smirked "Hm…so I think it's a yes, un."

**_Pein and Konan's POV_**

Konan looked over Pein, about to tell him something…but she was interrupted.

"One thing that is more enjoyable about _this_ flight is that there are _no children_." Said Pein as he looked around the plane.

Konan looked over at him. "You don't like children?"

Pein frowned. "No. I don't like them."

Konan looked down. "Oh…."

"Were you going to tell me something?" He asked while looking at her. She shook her head, "It can wait…" **(OHHHHH! Heueuhueheu…..you will have to wait to till the sequel to find out what it was…unless you have a guess…..) **

**_Tobi and Katie's POV_ **

"You know…I really do hate planes." Said Tobi while looking over at Katie.

She sighed. "I know…And I'm sorry. But a boat would have taken longer…aaannnd you probably wouldn't like _that_ either."

Tobi looked around. "Something doesn't feel right though….Like something bad is going to happen." Katie looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded his head. "Sorry if I'm scaring you with this…" Katie smiled at him. "it's fine~ I'm not that worried..." She closed her eyes. "You know…If we sleep during the flight…it'll go by fas-…"

Suddenly the plane jolted downward and some of the passengers started to scream as it continued to fall. All who was sleeping woke up in a panic. As the plane was getting closer to the ground, the Akatsuki did their best to protect the girls when the plane crashed against a beach of some random island. Everything went dark.

(Please read the thingy at the bottom…if you didn't read the top one)

**PLEASE READ THIS! I wrote this chapter on my birthday~~~ (today) (aug 3****rd****) um…..This is the last chapter…and I will be writing a sequel so you can find out what happens…but it will be during the school year so updates won't be fast. :-/ Hope you enjoyed the story~ and hopefully you will enjoy the sequel. :D :D :D :D :D hehehehe heh heh heeh….**


End file.
